Maya Fey: Medium attorney
by super legenda
Summary: Cuando Phoenix Wright recibe un disparo, solo hay alguien que puede develar el caso: Maya Fey la abogada Medium.
1. Volviéndose Cenizas

**Caso 1: Volviéndose Cenizas.**

 **1 de Abril.**

 **21:30.**

Alguien estaba caminando por una plaza, con el teléfono en la mano revisando los mensajes.

\- ¡Un momento Wright! – exclamo alguien detrás de él, agarrándolo del hombro.

Wright se dio la vuelta y vio como en cámara lenta a alguien apretando un gatillo enviando una bala a su pecho.

 **2 de Abril.**

 **10:05.**

 **Agencia Polivalente Wright.**

Maya se paseaba nerviosa por el despacho de Phoenix.

\- ¿En dónde estará Nick? ¡No puede ser que no esté cuando decido venir de visita, Charlie! – exclamo la Medium a la planta de la oficina.

Maya se aburrio de caminar y decidió prender la tele, poniendo las noticias.

\- _Ultimas noticias, el famoso abogado defensor, Phoenix Wright ha sido disparado y se encuentra actualmente en el hospital, ya se atrapo a un sospechoso_ – dijo el hombre de las noticias.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEE!? – exclamo Maya y salió corriendo de la oficina, directa hacia el hospital.

 **2 de Abril.**

 **10:15.**

 **Hospital: Recepción.**

\- ¡Hola, quiero ver a Phoenix Wright! – exclamo a la persona que atendía ahí.

\- ¿Phoenix Wright? Por supuesto, sígame – dijo el recepcionista.

Caminaron un poco hasta que llegaron a la sala 45, la mujer abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a Maya.

\- ¡NICK! – exclamo la chica.

\- Silencio señorita, está descansando – dijo el médico.

\- ¡De eso nada! – exclamo Phoenix incorporándose un poco - ¡Maya!

\- ¡Nick! Oh cielos ¿Estas bien? – pregunto la Medium.

\- Bala en el pecho, pudo haber sido peor ¿Nos deja un momento a solas? – pidió Phoenix al médico.

\- Señor Wright… - empezó el doctor.

\- Por favor, solo unos minutos - pidió Phoenix.

\- ¡Por favor! – exclamo Maya.

El medico suspiro resignado y salió de la sala.

\- Nick, es un alivio que estés bien – dijo Maya.

\- Y es un alivio verte Maya – dijo Nick.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto la chica.

Phoenix se quedó callado un momento, recordando.

Estaba caminando por la plaza Galáctica, viendo mi celular, cuando de repente alguien dijo mi nombre, me di la vuelta y recibí una bala en el pecho – conto Phoenix.

\- He oído que atraparon un sospechoso – dijo Maya.

La expresión de Phoenix se ensombreció.

\- ¿Nick? – pregunto Maya.

\- Maya, he leído los periódicos y el sospechoso es… Apollo – dijo Phoenix.

\- ¿¡QUEEEE!? - exclamo Maya - ¿Tu pupilo?

Phoenix asintió.

\- Maya, debo pedirte un favor – dijo Phoenix.

\- ¿Quieres que defienda a Apollo? – pregunto Maya.

Phoenix asintió.

\- ¿El no puede defenderse solo? Tu lo hiciste en tu segundo caso, y no soy abogada - comento Maya.

Phoenix negó con la cabeza.

\- Hace unos años se dicto la ley de que un abogado no puede auto defenderse - explico Nick.

\- ¿A que se debe eso? - pregunto Maya.

\- No recuerdo muy bien, creo que era debido a que si un abogado que esta implicado en un caso es acusado, al conocer todos los hechos del caso en cuestión le seria mas fácil falsificar pruebas - informo Nick.

\- Oh, bueno... ¡Lo haré! -exclamo Maya.

\- Gracias Maya, acá tienes mi distintivo de letrado, y tu magatama – le entrego Phoenix.

 _Distintivo de Letrado añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Magatama añadida al Acta de Juicio._

Maya agradeció a su amigo y se fue a la comisaria a hablar con Apollo Justice.


	2. El dios de las mentiras

**El dios de las mentiras.**

 **2 de Abril.**

 **11:00.**

 **Centro de Detención.**

\- ¡Apollo! – grito Maya a una persona que estaba con la cabeza gacha, pero cuando Maya le llamo levanto la cabeza.

\- Hola… ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Apollo.

\- Soy Maya Fey – se presento Maya.

Apollo se sobresalto al escuchar ese nombre.

\- ¿Maya? ¡Nick no deja de hablar de ti! – Exclamo el abogado - ¿Qué deseas?

 **Presentar.**

 **Distintivo de letrado.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- ¿Un distintivo de Letrado? Acaso tu… ¿Quieres ser mi abogada? – pregunto sorprendido Apollo.

\- Si, Nick me pidió que te apoye y voy a hacerlo… obviamente si me dejas – dijo Maya.

Apollo pensó un minuto.

\- Claro, cualquier persona que estuvo con Nick debe ser talentosa en abogacía – acepto el abogado.

Maya se sintió ligeramente alagada.

\- ¡Gracias! – agradeció Maya con una sonrisa

 **Hablar.**

 **La noche del crimen.***

 **Tu arresto.**

 **Tu coartada.**

\- Apollo ¿Qué sabes sobre la noche del crimen? – pregunto Maya.

\- Demasiado poco, lo único que sé es que Nick fue disparado – dijo Apollo.

\- ¿Tu no lo hiciste verdad? – pregunto Maya viendo si aparecía algún Psicocandado.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo ofendido el abogado.

Como no apareció nada, la médium decidió continuar.

 **Hablar.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **Tu arresto.***

 **Tu coartada.**

\- Pero si tú no lo hiciste… - comenzó Maya.

\- ¿Por qué me arrestaron? – termino Apollo.

Maya asintió con la cabeza.

\- Es un clásico, el arma del crimen usada era una pistola que yo tenía – explico Apollo.

\- ¿¡Una pistola tuya!? - exclamo Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **Tu arresto.**

 **Tu coartada.**

 **Arma del crimen.***

\- Háblame sobre tu pistola – pidió Maya.

Apollo asintió.

\- Es un revolver que había comprado por si me asaltaban, así intimidaba un poco al ladrón y yo lograba escapar, pero durante la noche del crimen me di cuenta de que no la tenía, mi suposición es que me la han robado – dijo Apollo

\- Interesante – dijo Maya.

 _Revolver añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 **Hablar.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **Tu arresto.**

 **Tu coartada.***

 **Arma del crimen.**

\- Eh, Polly ¿Te puedo llamar así? – Apollo asintió con una sonrisa – eso de que comprases una pistola puede dar problemas en el juicio, así que… ¿Qué hiciste esa noche?

Apollo contesto rápidamente

\- Fui a ver un show de Trucy – respondió.

Maya se quedo paralizada un momento, debido a que vio 5 Psicocandados rodeando a Apollo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Maya? Tienes una cara rara – se preocupo Apollo.

\- ¡Nada!... Voy a examinar la escena del crimen – contesto ella a las apuradas.

Apollo la miro con algo de desconfianza, pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Por qué el mentiría? – se pregunto Maya al salir.

 **2 de Abril**

 **11:10.**

 **Plaza Galactica.**

La chica camino un poco por la plaza hasta que llego a una zona infestada de policías, entre ellos había una cara conocida.

\- ¡Inspector Gumshoe! – exclamo Maya.

\- Oh, eres tu… hola amiga – saludo Gumshoe nervioso.

\- ¿Qué le pasa inspector?

\- Nada, solo que se siente incomodo estar con la mejor amiga de una víctima en la escena del crimen – dijo Gumshoe rascándose la cabeza.

Maya rio un poco.

\- ¿Tu qué haces por aquí? – pregunto el inspector.

\- Soy la abogada de Apollo Justice – explico Maya.

\- Oh – dijo simplemente el inspector.

 **Hablar.**

 **Escena del crimen.** *****

 **Arresto de Polly.**

\- ¿Encontraron algo en la escena del crimen? – pregunto Maya.

Gumshoe se rasco la cabeza.

\- No mucho, el atacante no es tonto – respondió Gumshoe bajando la cabeza.

\- ¿Nada de nada? – cuestiono Maya.

El inspector miro hacia todos lados antes de suspirar resignado.

\- Unos pelos blancos – respondió el inspector mostrándole los pelos.

\- Oh – contesto la chica.

 _Pelos blancos añadidos al acta del juicio._

 **Hablar.**

 **Escena del crimen.**

 **Arresto de Polly.***

Pero con esa prueba ¿Por qué arrestaron a Apollo? ¡Está lejos de ser un anciano! – exclamo Maya.

\- Por otras dos cosas: el arma del crimen tenía las huellas de Apollo, y hubo un testigo – informo Gumshoe.

\- ¿Un testigo? – dudo la médium.

 **Hablar.**

 **Escena del crimen.**

 **Arresto de Polly.**

 **Testigo.**

Justo antes de que Maya abriera la boca, Gumshoe negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Pero si no dije nada! – protesto Maya.

\- Te conozco bien a ti y a Phoenix. Y no voy (ni puedo) a decir nada – respondió Gumshoe.

\- (Que mala suerte… tal vez descubra algo en la escena) – pensó Maya.

 **Examinar.**

La chica camino un poco por la escena, pero en un momento tropezó con una roca, cuando se levanto vio un pedazo de tela azul en el suelo.

\- (¡Es del traje de Nick!) – se sorprendió Maya.

 _Trozo de tela añadida al Acta de Juicio._

 **Presentar.**

 **Trozo de Tela.**

Eh… ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Gumshoe.

\- Un trozo de tela del traje de Nick – informo Maya - ¿Cómo no lo encontraron?

\- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Yo lo encontré, pero no lo encontré importante – dijo Gumshoe.

\- … - se quedo callada la médium.

\- ¡No te quedes callada! – exclamo Gumshoe.

\- (¿Qué hago ahora?... ¡! ¡Puedo hablar con Trucy sobre Apollo!) – se le ocurrió.

 **2 de Abril.**

 **Agencia Polivalente Wright.**

Cuando Maya entro, vio a una chica con sombrero de mago practicando trucos con aire meditabundo.

\- ¡Hola Trucy! – exclamo Maya.

Trucy se dio la vuelta.

\- Hola que tal… ¿¡Maya!? ¡Hola! ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto Trucy sonriendo

 **Hablar.**

 **Apollo "Polly" Justice.**

\- Trucy… Apollo me dijo que anoche fue a ver un espectáculo tuyo ¿Me puedes hablar de eso?

La sonrisa de Trucy se fue.

\- ¿Un espectáculo mío? Pero… ¡Anoche no hice nada!

\- ¿¡QUEEEEE!? – grito Maya.


	3. Rompiendo Candados

**Rompiendo candados.**

 **2 de Abril.**

 **Hospital: Sala de Phoenix.**

\- ¡Nick, Nick! – grito Maya a su amigo, quien ahora estaba durmiendo.

\- ¿Maya? – Pregunto Phoenix despertando de su sueño - ¿Qué ocurre?

Maya le explico a su amigo sobre los candados de Apollo, de que Apollo dijo que fue a ver un show de Trucy, y que Maya se entero que esto era mentira.

\- ¿Qué hago Nick? No tengo pruebas para romper los candados y saber que sucedió – dijo Maya con lágrimas en los ojos.

Phoenix se quedo pensando un minuto.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! Has como yo – propuso Phoenix.

\- ¿Q-que haga como tú? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

\- Simple, presentas alguna prueba y a partir de ella, dices algo sobre la marcha y esperas romper un candado – explico Nick.

Maya lo medito un segundo hasta que…

\- ¡Buen plan! ¡Gracias Nick! – agradeció Maya con una sonrisa.

\- No es nada, suerte con esos candados Maya – dijo Phoenix – Ah, y toma esto.

Phoenix saco su teléfono y se lo dio a Maya.

\- ¿Tu teléfono? – dudo Maya.

\- Me había olvidado, poco antes del crimen yo tuve una conversación con Apollo a través de mensajes, me parece que te será útil – explico Phoenix.

\- ¡Gracias de nuevo Nick! – agradeció de nuevo la chica.

 _Teléfono añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 **2 de Abril.**

 **Centro de Detención: Sala de las visitas.**

\- Eh Maya ¿Deseas algo más? – pregunto Apollo apenas vio a la Medium.

 **Presentar.**

 **Magatama.**

¡YA ES TIEMPO!

Las cadenas con Psicocandados aparecieron, y Maya se preparo para enfrentar a Apollo.

 **Tu coartada.**

\- Polly, por favor no mientas – pidió Maya.

\- ¿Qué no mienta? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Si me llamo Apollo por algo! – exclamo el abogado.

\- No es cierto Polly, tú mentiste con lo de anoche – negó Maya.

\- ¿¡Que!? Si claro ¿Tienes alguna prueba para demostrar que no fui a una función de Trucy? – pregunto Polly.

 **Presentar.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Trucy Wright.**

 **Edad: 17.**

 **Género: Femenino.**

 **Es una joven maga, hija adoptiva de Phoenix Wright.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- ¿T-trucy? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella? – pregunto Apollo.

\- Mucho, debido a que ella misma me dijo que anoche… ¡Que no hubo ninguna función! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Aghh! – grito Apollo.

Maya vio con una sonrisa como se rompía un candado.

\- Esta bien, lo admito, no fui a un espectáculo de Trucy – se resigno Apollo.

\- ¿Por qué mentiste? – pregunto Maya.

Apollo se quedo callado.

\- Eh… no importa, porque tengo una prueba que dirá un poco lo que hiciste – dijo la médium sin mucha convicción.

El abogado continúo callado.

 **Presentar.**

 **Telefono.**

 **Contiene una conversación entre Apollo y Nick.**

 **Comprobar.**

" **Oye Nick, me debo ausentar un poco de la ciudad para encontrar a alguien importante, en unos días regresare, mándale saludos a Trucy de mi parte".**

¡TOMA ESTO!

Apollo sudo un poco al ver el teléfono.

\- ¿Ese no es el teléfono de Phoenix? – pregunto Apollo con incredulidad.

\- Si, y en un mensaje está escrito que te vas de la ciudad por unos días – dijo Maya mostrándole el mensaje.

Otro candado se rompió.

\- ¿Ya me puedes decir que hiciste anoche? – pidió Maya.

\- No – dijo Apollo simplemente.

\- ¿Qué? – se desanimo Maya.

\- No, lo que hice es secreto y no voy a decirlo, a no ser que tengas más pruebas salidas de la nada – expreso Apollo.

Maya vio el Acta de Juicio y se dio cuenta de que no tenia nada.

\- Polly, pero esto puede ayudarte en el juicio – rogo Maya.

Polly negó con la cabeza.

\- Una cosa te puedo asegurar Maya: No es importante.

 **3 de Abril.**

 **10:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de acusados numero 1.**

\- (Uf, estoy muy nerviosa, con el hecho de que Polly no me dice su coartada, mas el hecho de saber que me enfrentare a… ¡Ahhh!) – pensaba Maya cuando de repente oyó un sonido de látigo al lado suyo.

\- ¡Franziska! – exclamo Maya.

Una mujer de pelo plateado se puso enfrente de Maya, con un látigo en la mano.

\- Pse, hola tu – saludo Franziska en un tono forzado.

\- Eh… ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto Maya.

Franziska se encogió de hombros.

\- Mas o menos, vuelvo a este estúpido país para enfrentar a Wright al enterarme que alguien de su Bufete cometió un crimen, y me entero que Wright es la víctima y me enfrentare a ti – dijo la chica von Karma con un tono altanero, pero menor que otras veces.

\- Hola Maya – dijo una voz detrás de la chica.

\- ¡Polly! – saludo la chica.

Apollo miro atentamente a Franziska.

\- Tú debes ser Franziska von Karma, un gusto… creo – saludo Apollo a la fiscal.

Franziska hizo una de sus clásicas reverencias.

\- Al servicio de la ley – dijo Franziska – bueno, el juicio va a comenzar, no queras llegar tarde a tu derrota, Fey.

 **Tribunal del distrito.**

 **Sala numero 1.**

\- Estamos aquí para el juicio contra Apollo Justice ¿Están todos listos? – pregunto el Juez.

\- … La fiscalía esta lista Su Señoría – dijo Franziska.

\- L-la defensa esta lista Su Señoría – dijo Maya.

\- Señorita Fey, por lo que se usted no es abogada ¿Qué hace aquí entonces? – pregunto con sorpresa el Juez.

\- Phoenix me pidió que ayudase a Apollo, su pupilo – explico Maya.

El Juez negó con la cabeza.

\- Por más que el Sr. Wright quiera que ayudes al acusado, usted no es abogada, asi que me veo forzado a…- empezó el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Su Señoría, quisiera hacer mención al caso Elise Deauxnim, en ese caso el Sr. Edgeworth fue abogado siendo un fiscal porque Phoenix se lo pidió ¿Por qué ahora debería ser diferente? – arguyo Maya.

El juez pensó un minuto y después asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón, en ese caso doy por iniciada la sesión, Srta. von Karma, puede llamar a su primer testigo- dijo el Juez.

\- La fiscalía llama a la señora Lilith Mist.


	4. El testimonio de Lilith Mist

**El Testimonio de Lilith Mist.**

 _\- La fiscalía llama a la señora Lilith Mist._

Después de que Franziska dijera eso, se subió al estrado una mujer de unos 60 años con el pelo completamente negro y atado en una cola de caballo, tenía un gorro morado el cual tenía una gema verde, y estaba vestida con una túnica gris.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y su profesión – ordeno Franziska.

\- Mi nombre, ya lo dijiste al llamarme, en cuestión de mi profesión yo adivino que no sabes que soy adivina – dijo Lilith en un tono místico.

\- ¿Una adivina? Interesante ¿Podría adivinar como terminara el juicio? – pidió el Juez.

\- (El Juez se distraía mucho antes ¡Al parecer no cambio nada en todos estos años!) – pensaba Maya.

Lilith rio suavemente y se tapo la cara con un abanico.

\- El juicio terminara en un veredicto de culpabilidad… para Justice – dijo la señora Mist.

\- Interesante, hmm, tomando en cuenta que el destino dice que así terminara el juicio yo ya podría dar mi veredicto – dijo el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- S-señoría ¡Usted no puede terminar un juicio antes de un testimonio detallado! No es justo para mi cliente – protesto Maya.

Lilith miro a Maya con una expresión enojada y la chica retrocedió un poco.

\- Eh, es cierto. En ese caso diga su declaración Sra. Mist – ordeno el Juez.

La Sra. Mist dio otra risa suave.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Ataque a Phoenix Wright.**

\- Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por la plaza, tomando aire antes de ir a mi casa.

\- De repente, escuche a alguien gritar "¡Un momento Wright!"

\- Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre apuntando con una pistola a otro, un momento después le lanzo un disparo al hombro – dijo Lilith poniendo una expresión triste.

\- El que hizo el disparo salió corriendo, pero pude verle la cara cuando paso por una zona luminosa.

\- ¡Era Apollo Justice! Lo reconocí por la televisión, estoy segura – aseguro Lilith poniéndose firme.

\- Hm, este testimonio no parece tener fallas visibles, va a ser duro Srta. Fey ¿Segura que desea continuar? – pregunto el Juez.

\- S-si Su Señoría – tartamudeo Maya.

\- En ese caso, comience con su interrogatorio – ordeno el Juez.

Franziska le dio una sonrisa burlona a Maya.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Ataque a Phoenix Wright.**

\- Yo estaba caminando tranquilamente por la plaza, tomando aire antes de ir a mi casa.

¡U-UN MOMENTO!

\- Sra. Mist ¿Dice que estaba caminando por la plaza a las 21:30 de la noche? ¿No es demasiado tarde para estar tomando aire? – pregunto Maya.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón Srta. Fey, no es un buen momento para caminar ¿Por qué estaba afuera en ese horario Sra. Mist? – pregunto el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Su Señoría, esa estupidez no es relevante para el caso – aseguro Franziska.

\- ¿Ah, no? – pregunto el Juez con expresión de sorpresa.

\- No su Señoría, usted debería saber que los adivinos son gente extremadamente excéntrica, así de que un adivino tome aire durante la noche no es raro ¿O acaso lo duda? – pregunto Franziska sacando su látigo.

Lilith lanzo una mirada de odio a la fiscal.

\- Eh, tiene razón ¿Qué opina usted Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Eh… - dudo Maya.

 **Continuar con el tema.***

 **Franziska tiene razón.**

\- Yo pienso que es relevante Su Señoría – aseguro la médium.

\- ¿Relevante? – se sorprendió el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Juez, yo ya me anticipo a lo que dirá ella: "¡Si estuvo ahí pudo haberlo hecho!" ¿Verdad? – pregunto Franziska.

La expresión de Maya respondió la pregunta.

\- ¿Lo ve Su Señoría? Esos abogados siempre creen que el testigo es el culpable, pero yo no veo ninguna razón por la que la Sra. Mist cometería el crimen – dijo Franziska.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Usted no puede estar segura ¡La testigo podía tener algo contra Phoenix! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Muéstrame pruebas de que la testigo pudo estar ahí! – rebatió von Karma.

Maya miro el Acta de Juicio y en un primer momento no encontró nada que pudiera servirle, hasta que…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Pelos Blancos.**

 **Extraños Pelos blancos encontrados en la escena del Crimen.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Pelos blancos? – dudo el Juez.

\- ¡Argh! – exclamo Franziska.

\- Si Su Señoría, estos pelos estaban en la escena del crimen, el señor Apollo no tiene pelos blancos ¡Así que pudo estar la señora Lilith!

¡PROTESTO!

\- Su Señoría ¡Eso no prueba nada! – exclamo Franziska.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto el Juez con una expresión de sorpresa.

\- Exacto, la plaza en la que se cometió el delito es muy popular, mucha gente va ahí ¡Por lo tanto los pelos blancos podían ser de otra persona! – arguyo la fiscal.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tiene razón ¿Algo más que añadir Srta. Fey?

\- (Es mi oportunidad, si hago bien las cosas el Juicio terminara enseguida a mi favor, tengo que hacerlo por Nick y por Polly) – pensó Maya.

\- ¡Si Su Señoría! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto el Juez.

 **Franziska tiene razón.**

 **Pedir que examinen los pelos.***

\- ¡La defensa Pide que se haga una prueba de ADN en los pelos! – pidió la médium.

Todos los espectadores se pusieron a hablar.

\- ¡Orden en la sala! – exclamo el Juez.

\- ¡Idiota! – exclamo Franziska y le lanzo un latigazo a Maya.

\- ¡Auch! – grito Maya.

\- El tribunal acepta la petición de la defensa, alguacil lleve los pelos a la comisaria – ordeno el Juez.

Maya dio un saltito de alegría.

\- Este es el juicio más corto de la historia, se cancela la… - empezó el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Srta. von Karma?- pregunto el Juez.

\- Su Señoría, recuerde que esa prueba puede no tener relación con el caso, así que la fiscalía propone que no se cancele la sesión y la testigo continúe con su testimonio – dijo Franziska.

\- Tiene razón, el tribunal acepta la petición de la fiscalía, Sra. Mist, continúe por favor – pidió el Juez.

\- (¡Rayos!) – pensó Maya.

\- De repente, escuche a alguien gritar "¡Un momento, Wright!"

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Segura de que escucho eso? – pregunto Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Qué importa si escucho eso u otra cosa? – pregunto Franziska.

\- Porque… ¿Así podemos saber a qué distancia estaba la testigo? – pregunto más que afirmo Maya.

\- Por si le interesa, estaba a unos 10 metros – aclaro Lilith.

\- ¿El atacante no la vio? – pregunto Maya.

\- No, estaba oscuro y yo estaba justo detrás de un árbol cuando…- explico Lilith.

\- Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre apuntando con la pistola a otro, un momento después lanzo un disparo al hombro.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Usted dice que estaba oscuro, y que estaba detrás de un árbol ¿Verdad? – pregunto Maya.

-Si – respondió simplemente Lilith.

\- En ese caso ¿Cómo pudo ver al criminal? – ataco Maya.

El Juez puso una cara de sorpresa.

\- Es cierto, eso es contradictorio ¿Puede explicarlo Sra. Mist? – pidió el juez.

\- Si – respondió Lilith de nuevo.

\- El que hizo el disparo salió corriendo, pero puede verle la cara cuando paso por una zona luminosa.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Una zona luminosa? ¡Pero si dijo que estaba oscuro!

Mist rio suavemente.

\- Oh niña, es obvio, paso por debajo de un farol – explico la testigo.

\- Estúpida niña que viene con estupideces en un juicio serio, continúe con su testimonio – ordeno Franziska.

\- ¡Era Apollo Justice! Lo reconocí por la televisión, estoy segura.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Está completamente segura? – pregunto Maya.

La Sra. Mist rio de nuevo.

\- Apollo Justice aparece mucho en la televisión, ya le conozco la cara.

\- (¡Rayos!) – pensó Maya.

\- Juez, no hay mucho más que decir, solo queda esperar hasta mañana la prueba de los pelos, y emitir un veredicto – dijo la fiscal.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- (Si los pelos no pertenecen a Lilith ¡Estoy acabada! ¿Qué hago?) – pensó angustiada la chica.

\- Maya… - dijo una voz.

\- (Esa voz… ¿¡Mia!?) – se sorprendió Maya.

Maya… - volvió a hablar la voz.

En ese momento, al lado de Maya apareció un espíritu: Mia Fey.

\- ¡Hermanita! ¿Cómo apareciste? – pregunto Maya en voz baja.

\- Tu poder es grande Maya, en situaciones desesperadas puedes hacerme aparecer, y solo tú puedes verme – explico Mia.

\- Mia ¿Qué hago? – pregunto Maya con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

\- Maya, su testimonio tiene una falla enorme, para descubrirla tienes que recordar lo que le paso a Phoenix – dijo Mia a su hermana.

\- ¿Recordar lo que le paso a Nick? ¡Pero ya lo sé! Fue disparado en… ¡Ah! – comprendió Maya.

\- ¿Ya lo entiendes Maya?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Gracias hermanita!

\- Eh… ¿Ya termino de hablar sola Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

Maya en ese momento se dio cuenta de que debió verse muy rara al hablar con alguien que los otros no podían ver.

\- Si Su Señoría, y solicito interrogar a la testigo una vez más – pidió Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Ya no hay secretos que puedas encontrar, Fey – dijo Franziska

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Tengo una prueba irrefutable! ¡Auch! – exclamo Maya al recibir un latigazo.

\- Hmmm, está bien, te lo concedo para que no queden dudas de que Justice es culpable – acepto Franziska.

\- Bueno, dado que la fiscalía acepta dar una oportunidad a la defensa, interrogue a la testigo Srta. Fey – ordeno el Juez.

\- Me di la vuelta y vi a un hombre apuntando con una pistola a otro, un momento después le lanzo un disparo al hombro – testifico de nuevo Lilith.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Phoenix Wright.**

 **Edad: 34 años.**

 **Género: Masculino.**

 **Mi buen amigo Nick, el pobre recibió un disparo en el pecho.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- Su Señoría, ese testimonio está equivocado – dijo Maya.

\- ¿En serio? No veo ningún problema – dijo el Juez.

\- Pero si lo hay, la testigo dice que dispararon a Phoenix en el hombro, pero… ¡El recibió un disparo en el pecho! – informo Maya.

\- ¡Ah! –exclamo el Juez.

\- ¡Estúpida! – grito Franziska sacando su látigo.

\- ¡Arghhhhhh! – exclamo Lilith, la gema de su gorro se puso a brillar.

Todos los que veían el juico empezaron a hablar.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡ORDEEEEEEEEN! – Ordeno el Juez a los gritos - ¿Qué significa esto Srta. Fey?

\- Significa que la testigo es una mentirosa, y que su testimonio no puede tomarse en cuenta – dijo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡No puedes decir eso! Solo se equivoco en el lugar en el que dispararon a la víctima – protesto von Karma.

\- Pero es raro que se equivoque con eso tomando en cuenta que estaba muy cerca – arguyo Maya.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- La defensa tiene razón, no tiene sentido que se equivoque justo en esa parte, así que yo digo que se cancele la sesión – dijo el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Qué sucede Srta. von Karma? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Yo protesto… ¡Por protestar! – exclamo la fiscal.

El juez negó con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso… ¡Se cancela la sesión! – exclamo el Juez y dio un golpe con su martillo.


	5. La Jefa de Policía Daryl Gent

**La Jefa de Policía Daryl Gent.**

 **2 de Abril.**

 **12:15.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de acusados Numero 1.**

Franziska se acerco a Maya con el látigo en la mano.

\- Eh… hola Franziska ¿Me darás un latigazo por lo de hoy?

Franziska se puso a pensar un momento.

\- No, en estos últimos tiempos ya no doy tantos latigazos, y… puedo ser una cruel von Karma pero no daré toda una paliza a un abogado que está haciendo su primer caso – dijo Franziska con una sonrisa burlona.

Maya sonrió ligeramente y en ese momento apareció Apollo.

\- ¡Polly! –saludo la médium.

Apollo le lanzo una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Hola Maya… gracias – dijo el abogado.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto Maya.

\- Gracias, tú me salvaste en el juicio de hoy, y… te quiero dar una cosa para ayudarte – continuo Apollo.

\- Espero no interrumpir nada – dijo Gumshoe apareciendo de repente.

\- … - se quedo callada von Karma.

\- …- se quedo callado Apollo.

\- …- se quedo callada Maya.

Gumshoe se rasco la cabeza, nervioso.

\- Oh, ya veo… entonces creo que me voy – dijo apenado el inspector, y se dirigió a la salida.

\- ¡Inspector Gumshoe, vuelva! – exclamo Maya.

El detective regreso corriendo, y puso una cara de enojo.

\- ¡Mírate tu! Igual que Phoenix, haciéndome ir y volver – reclamo el inspector.

\- ¿Qué deseaba inspector? – pregunto Maya con timidez.

El inspector se calmo.

\- Me pidieron que te citara a la comisaria – explico Dick.

\- ¿Una citación a la comisaria? ¿Acaso ahora es sospechosa de atacar a Wright o algo así? – pregunto Franziska.

\- ¡No! La jefe quiere verla – explico el detective riendo ligeramente.

\- ¿La jefa? – pregunto Maya con timidez.

\- Si ¿Estas lista? – pregunto Gumshoe.

\- ¿Yo?… eh – dudo Maya.

\- ¡Excelente! Vamos entonces – exclamo el inspector.

Maya se despidió con un gesto del abogado y de la fiscal mientras seguía a Gumshoe.

 **2 de Abril.**

 **12:40.**

 **Comisaria: Despacho de Daryl.**

Maya se quedo paralizada al ver el despacho de la jefa de Policía: En el centro había un enorme órgano (ella recordó que Nick le conto que antes era del ex jefe Damon Gant) estaba pintado de blanco y negro, en las paredes había un surtido de armas, papeles, fotos y otras cosas (la chica supuso que eran pruebas que la jefa decidió conservar) Había dos escritorios, uno en cada punta, el de la jefa parecía el banco de un juez, y el otro parecía un estrado (Maya supuso que la jefa debía interrogar personalmente a los acusados ahí).

En el centro de la sala estaba la mismísima jefa: Tendría unos 40 años de edad, tenía una gran musculatura, estaba vestida con un traje azul con hombreras y varias insignias en el pecho, y tenía el pelo completamente blanco.

-Muchas gracias por traer a la Srta. Fey inspector Gumshoe, puede retirarse – dijo la jefa con una voz grave.

El inspector obedeció y Daryl cerró la puerta cuando salió.

\- Muy bien Maya, puedes sentarte acá – ofreció la jefa con un tono más suave, mostrándole un increíble sillón.

Maya le agradeció con un gesto y se sentó.

\- Soy la jefa Daryl Gent, la llame acá para pedirle una cosa, pero antes de eso hablemos un poco ¿De qué deseas hablar? – pregunto amablemente la jefa.

 **Hablar.**

 **Daryl Gent.** *****

 **Actividad Policial.**

 **Apollo Justice.**

\- ¿Me puede hablar un poco de usted? – pregunto Maya.

La jefa asintió con un gesto.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente? – pregunto Daryl.

\- Hm… ¿Desde hace cuanto es jefa de policía? – pregunto la chica.

\- Me volví jefa de policía inmediatamente después que Gant vaya a cárcel hace ya una década – informo Daryl.

\- ¿Y qué tal va todo? Pregunto Maya.

\- Desastroso – respondio simplemente la jefa.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Maya con sorpresa.

 **Hablar.**

 **Daryl Gent.**

 **Actividad Policial.***

 **Apollo Justice.**

\- ¿Por qué todo esta desastroso?- pregunto Maya.

\- Tú ya deberías saber de la Edad Oscura de la Ley, la cual fue todo un problema, y las cosas se complicaron aun más cuando atacaron los Spiria Mastari – explico Daryl con un suspiro.

 **Hablar.**

 **Daryl Gent.**

 **Actividad Policial.**

 **Spiria Mastari.** *****

 **Apollo Justice.**

\- ¿Quiénes son los Spiria Mastari? – pregunto Maya.

\- Son una extraña secta religiosa que veneran a los espíritus y asesinan gente para que los muertos vayan a esos cuerpos y regresen a la vida – explico la jefa.

\- ¡Eso es horrible! – chillo Maya.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ellos son una secta que se creó hace unos 100 años, en esos tiempos no causaban muchos problemas según los informes que leí, pero ahora han decidido volverse agresivos – continuo Daryl con tristeza.

\- Oh, vaya – dijo simplemente Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Daryl Gent.**

 **Actividad Policial.**

 **Spiria Mastari.**

 **Apollo Justice.***

\- Cambiando un poco de tema, sobre Apollo… - dijo Maya.

La médium se sorprendió al ver que la mirada de Daryl se endurecía.

\- ¿Sra. Gent? – pregunto Maya.

\- Oh, lo siento, siempre endurezco la mirada cuando hablo de un criminal – explico Daryl.

\- ¡Pero Apollo no es ningún criminal! – protesto Maya.

\- Tal vez, pero hasta demostrar que no lo es, seguiré pensando que lo es – afirmo Daryl.

\- Oh – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Algo más? – pregunto la jefa.

 **Presentar**

 **Pelos blancos.**

 **Extraños pelos blancos encontrados en la escena del crimen.**

\- ¿Me podría decir sobre los pelos blancos de la escena del crimen? – pidió Maya.

\- No, lo siento, los resultados aun no están – se disculpo Daryl.

\- Oh, está bien – dijo Maya.

 **Presentar.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Lilith Mist.**

 **Edad: Desconocida.**

 **Género: Femenino.**

 **Es una adivina, potencial sospechosa de atacar a Nick.**

\- ¿Me podría hablar sobre Lilith Mist? –pidió Maya.

\- Claro ¿Qué quieres saber? – acepto Daryl.

 **Hablar.**

 **Lilith Mist.***

 **Actividad Policial.**

 **Spiria Mastari.**

 **Apollo Justice.**

\- Bueno… en mi opinión ella es la que ataco a Phoenix ¿Usted qué opina? – pregunto Maya.

Daryl se quedo meditando un segundo.

\- Podría ser perfectamente, tomando en cuenta la prueba de los pelos, y supongo que la otra prueba – dijo Gent.

\- ¿La otra prueba? – pregunto Maya con sorpresa.

\- Por esa prueba te llame: el trozo de tela, Dick Gumshoe me dijo que tú lo tenías y quería preguntarte si podrías dármelo para comprobar si tiene huellas dactilares – pidió la jefa.

\- ¡Por supuesto! Tome – dijo Maya dando la tela.

 _Trozo de tela entregado a Daryl._

\- Muchas gracias Maya, hmm… podríamos hacer un intercambio – propuso Daryl

\- ¿Un intercambio? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Si, vos me diste ese trozo, creo que yo debería darte algo por si se cumple una teoría que tengo – dijo Daryl y saco algo de su escritorio.

\- ¿Un recorte de periódico? – pregunto Maya al ver el objeto que saco.

\- Si – respondió Daryl.

\- Dice… sobre un escape de prisión – dijo Maya al leer un poco el recorte.

\- Exacto, tengo la sensación de que te servirá – aseguro la jefa.

 _Recorte de periódico añadido al Acta de Juicio._

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamo Maya.

La jefa de policía le resto importancia con el gesto.

\- Ahora creo que deberías irte un poco para investigar, adiós Maya – se despidió Daryl.

\- ¡Adiós jefa Gent! – se despidió Maya.


	6. El Psico Brazalete

**El Psico Brazalete.**

 **2 de Abril.**

 **14:30.**

 **Centro de Detención: Sala de las Visitas.**

\- ¡Hola Polly! – saludo Maya al entrar a la sala.

\- Hola Maya ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto el abogado.

\- Tú me querías dar algo si no me acuerdo mal – comento Maya.

Apollo dio un suspiro.

. Sí, mi brazalete – dijo Apollo.

\- ¿¡Tu brazalete!? Trucy me hablo de él en una carta, dijo que con el podías aumentar tu enfoque en el testigo y percibir sus tics para atacarlo con eso – se sorprendió Maya.

Apollo asintió con la cabeza.

\- Si, es bastante difícil para mí separarme de él, aunque sea por un día, pero a ti te será más útil que a mí en este momento, pero recuerda: después de liberarme me lo devuelves – dijo Apollo.

\- ¡Increíble! ¡Gracias Polly! – exclamo Maya.

\- No es nada Maya – le resto importancia Apollo.

 _Brazalete añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 **2 de Abril.**

 **15:00.**

 **Hospital: Cuarto de Phoenix.**

\- No me puedo creer que te haya dado su brazalete – dijo Nick cuando Maya le conto todo lo que paso.

\- Yo tampoco Nick – dijo Maya.

\- Que chistoso, ahora tienes un amuleto que percibe mentiras, y un objeto que te da enfoque extra, la combinación perfecta – comento Phoenix.

\- Es cierto – dijo Maya.

Entonces la chica se puso pensativa por un minuto.

\- ¿En qué piensas? – pregunto el abogado.

\- Nick, estos dos objetos son geniales por si solos, pero… ¿Qué pasaría si los combino? – propuso Maya.

\- ¿¡Combinarlos!? – exclamo Phoenix.

\- ¡Sí! Imagínate, cada vez que encuentro un tic podrían aparecer candados, entonces presento pruebas y desmantelo mejor un testimonio ¿No sería genial? – dijo Maya.

Phoenix lo medito un minuto y asintió con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso… - dijo Maya.

La Medium saco una Magatama más pequeña de un bolsillo de color blanco, la agarro con las dos manos y recito unas palabras extrañas, volviendo la Magatama de color verde.

Después de eso hizo un pequeño agujero en el brazalete y metió la Magatama ahí.

\- ¡Genial! Acá tengo el primer y único… ¡Psico brazalete!

\- Que gran nombre – dijo Phoenix.

\- ¡Voy a probarlo en ti! – exclamo Maya.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Psico Brazalete.**

 **Objeto creado por mí que combina las utilidades del brazalete de Apollo y una Magatama.**

¡ACA VOY!

Maya se sorprendió cuando al ver a Phoenix enfrente de el, le veía cada detalle del rostro y del cuerpo, ella subió y bajo la mirada hasta que se quedo en la cabeza, ahí ella vio sorprendida como la frente palpitaba ligeramente.

¡ESPERA AHÍ!

\- Nick, te encontré una palpitación en la frente – dijo Maya a su amigo.

Nick se quedo pensando.

\- ¿Una palpitación en la frente? Un momento, eso podría significar que recibí un golpe en la cabeza, lo que significaría que tengo recuerdos confusos de la noche del crimen – dijo Phoenix de repente.

\- ¿Recuerdos confusos? – pregunto Maya.

De repente, dos Psicocandados aparecieron y rodearon a Phoenix.

\- (Ya entiendo, Nick perdió la memoria, y esos candados significan que puedo ayudarle a recuperarla con dos pruebas) – pensó Maya.

 **Recuerdos confusos.**

\- Nick, al parecer has perdido la memoria – dijo Maya.

\- Así es Maya – respondió Phoenix.

\- En ese caso ¿Qué tal si te la recupero con algunas pruebas? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¿Recuperarla con pruebas? Sera bastante difícil – contesto Nick.

\- Lo sé… Nick, háblame sobre la voz que oíste – pidió Maya.

\- Ok, haber… estoy bastante seguro de que era una voz de hombre, aunque ahora que lo pienso, era bastante aguda.

\- ¿Una voz de hombre bastante aguda? Hmm… tal vez podría tratarse de…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Lilith Mist.**

 **Edad: Desconocida.**

 **Género: Femenino.**

 **Es una adivina que en mi opinión ataco a Nick.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Nick, creo que podría ser la testigo de hoy: la adivina Lilith Mist.

\- ¿Una adivina?

\- Si, piensa en esto, tú escuchaste una voz de hombre muy aguda, así que podría ser perfectamente una mujer haciéndose pasar por un hombre, y esa mujer es Lilith Mist.

Phoenix se quedo meditando y de repente puso una cara de sorpresa, un candado se rompió.

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! Apenas me di la vuelta, me dispararon, pero pude ver una cara de mujer con sombrero morado.

\- ¡Es ella! – exclamo Maya.

\- Pero… hay algo que no encaja, yo vi a Lilith detrás mío, cuando me dispararon de frente, eso significa que…

\- Lilith tenía un cómplice – término Maya.

\- Exacto.

\- ¿No te suena la cara? – pregunto Maya.

Phoenix negó con la cabeza.

\- ¿A ti no se te ocurre nada? – pregunto Phoenix.

\- Bueno… tal vez podría ser…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Daryl Gent.**

 **Es la jefa de policía, bastante amable por cierto.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Nick… creo que se quien puede ser el cómplice – dijo Maya con cara de susto.

\- ¿Quién? – pregunto Phoenix.

\- La jefa de policía Daryl Gent – informo Maya.

\- ¿¡La jefa de policía!? ¿Por qué piensas eso? – se sorprendió el abogado.

\- Nick… tiene pelos blancos, me parece que tiene aversión por Apollo por una mirada que puso, y otra cosa…

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Phoenix.

\- Acabo de pensarlo… D.G.

\- ¿D.G? – pregunto Nick.

\- Jefa de policía Daryl Gent… Jefe de Policía Damon Gant.

Un pequeño silencio…

\- ¿¡ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE CREES QUE SON PARIENTES!? – chillo Phoenix.

\- Si, Daryl es su hija para ser exactos.

Otro candado se rompió.

\- Ahora que lo dices… recuerdo a una mujer de pelo blanco – dijo Phoenix antes de desmayarse.


	7. Testimonio de una Jefa

**Testimonio de una Jefa.**

 **3 de Abril.**

 **9:50.**

 **Tribunal del distrito: Sala de acusados numero 3.**

Maya estaba sentada muy inquieta, en unos minutos tendría que decir todo lo que paso, y para eso tendría que acusar a la mismísima Jefa de Policía, ya imaginaba los latigazos que recibiría de Franziska, hablando de ella…

\- Fey – le llamo Franziska.

Maya alzo la cabeza para mirar a la fiscal enfrente suyo, con una expresión arrogante.

\- … Bien hecho Fey, has logrado llegar al segundo día en un juicio contra mi siendo tu primer caso, pero te lo advierto: perderás – dijo la fiscal.

\- Te digo lo mismo Franziska – respondió Maya con una sonrisa.

Franziska saco su látigo y golpeo el piso con él.

\- No te hagas la lista conmigo Fey – dijo Franziska antes de entrar a la sala de juicio.

Un minuto después apareció Apollo.

\- Hola Maya – saludo el abogado.

\- ¡Hola Polly! – exclamo Maya.

\- Hey, dime ¿Te sirvió el brazalete? – pregunto Apollo.

Maya asintió con alegría.

\- ¡Completamente! Gracias a él pude saber quienes cometieron el delito – dijo la Medium.

\- ¿"Quienes"? – dudo Apollo.

\- Ya verás dentro de un rato – dijo Maya riendo al estilo Mist.

 **3 de Abril.**

 **10:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala numero 1.**

\- Se reanuda el Juicio contra el señor Apollo Justice, el día de hoy recibiremos el informe de los misteriosos pelos blancos, Srta. von Karma llame a su primer testigo – dijo el Juez.

\- Mi primer testigo es bastante sorprendente, se trata de nada más y nada menos que la Jefa de Policía Daryl Gent – informo Franziska.

\- ¿¡Daryl Gent!? ¡Qué honor! – exclamo el Juez con emoción.

\- La acusación llama a Daryl Gent al estrado – dijo von Karma.

Daryl se subió al estrado con un aire serio y solemne.

\- Sra. Gent, por favor díganos de los resultados de los pelos – pidió la fiscal.

\- Por supuesto, les hablare de esa prueba y de otra que también será útil – dijo Daryl.

\- Entiendo, en ese caso por favor comience con su testimonio – pidió el Juez con muchísimo respeto.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Lo que mostraron las pruebas.**

\- Con las pruebas que se consiguieron, el juicio terminara enseguida.

\- Estas pruebas demostraron que el señor Apollo Justice contaba con un cómplice en el ataque.

\- Ese cómplice es la testigo de ayer: Lilith Mist.

Hubo un pequeño silencio en la sala.

\- ¿¡Como te atreves!? ¡Yo no soy ninguna criminal! – exclamo Lilith entre los espectadores.

\- (Ese testimonio fue verdaderamente corto, y en el ya dice que Lilith cometió el ataque, pero se salteo una cosa… a ella misma) – pensaba Maya.

\- Vaya… ese testimonio fue corto y preciso, y no deja absolutamente ninguna duda, así que daré mi veredicto.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡No puede dar un veredicto sin que yo interrogue antes! – exclamo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Fey, el testigo es la Jefa de Policía, si interrogas y te pones en contra, se te puede acusar de desacato y serás gravemente penalizada, así que no te quejes – ordeno Franziska.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Protesto a tu Protesta! Como abogada de Apollo, está en mi derecho interrogar – dijo Maya.

\- "Como abogada de Apollo" ¡Ni siquiera eres una abogada oficial! – se burlo Franziska.

¡UN MOMENTO!

El tribunal se quedo callado, Maya se quedo boquiabierta y Franziska golpeo su mesa.

\- ¡Ya dejen de pelear! Actúan como niñas pequeñas, yo permito interrogar a la defensa, siempre que no se pase de la raya, porque si la ley niega un derecho de un seguidor de la ley, significa que la ley misma está mal – dijo Daryl filosóficamente.

Todos los espectadores se pusieron a hablar.

\- Que gran mujer.

\- Es toda una defensora de los derechos.

\- La mejor Jefa de Policía del mundo.

\- ¡Quiero ser jefa de Policía como Daryl cuando crezca!

El Juez dio un golpe con su martillo.

\- ¡Orden en la sala! Tomando en cuenta que la testigo acepta, empiece su interrogatorio Srta. Fey, pero recuerde que será penalizada si trata mal a esta testigo – dijo el Juez.

\- (¡Esto será duro!) – pensó Maya con desesperación.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Lo que mostraron las pruebas.**

\- Con las pruebas que se consiguieron, el juicio terminara enseguida.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿A qué se debe eso? – pregunto Maya.

\- Porque se trata de pruebas irrefutables – respondió Daryl.

\- ¿Y porque son irrefutables? – continuo Maya.

\- Porque muestran completamente la culpabilidad de Justice – contesto Daryl.

\- ¿Y porque la muestran completamente? – presiono Maya.

\- Porque son irrefutables – dijo Daryl con una sonrisa.

-(¡Esto es un circulo eterno!) – pensó Maya.

\- Estas pruebas demostraron que el señor Apollo Justice contaba con un cómplice en el ataque.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que este "cómplice" no era el verdadero atacante? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Simple, el arma del crimen con las huellas de Justice – explico Daryl.

\- ¡Pero podría ser que le robaron la pistola a Apollo para inculparlo! – exclamo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Tienes pruebas de que robaron el arma al acusado? – cuestiono Franziska.

\- Eh… - dudo Maya.

 **Tengo pruebas.***

 **No tengo Pruebas.**

\- ¡Si, tengo pruebas! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Imposible! – grito Franziska golpeando su mesa con el látigo.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Teléfono.**

 **Es el teléfono de Nick, contiene una conversación entre él y Apollo.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Es… ¿Un teléfono? – dudo Franziska.

\- Si, el teléfono de Phoenix, esto contiene una conversación entre él y Apollo, en un mensaje Apollo dice que se va de la ciudad un tiempo… ¿En donde capturaron a Apollo? – cuestiono Maya.

\- En la estación de colectivos – respondió Daryl.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tardo en llegar la policía a la escena? – presiono Maya.

\- 10 minutos – contesto la jefa.

\- ¡Arghhhh! – chillo Franziska.

\- Creo que Franziska ya sabe adónde irá esto, si la policía tardo solo 10 minutos en llegar a la escena… ¡Es imposible que encontrasen a Apollo en la estación tomando en cuenta que está muy lejos! – dijo Maya.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo el Juez.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Eh… ¿Sra. Gent?

\- Juez, eso no prueba nada – dijo la señora Gent con seguridad.

\- ¿Ah, no? – se sorprendió el juez.

\- No, el cómplice tiene un auto, muy rápido por cierto ¡Así que podía llevar al acusado a la estación sin que lo encontrasen cerca de la escena! – contradijo Daryl.

\- ¡Ohhhh! - exclamo aun mas alto el juez.

\- (¡Rayos!) – se desespero Maya.

\- Dijo que el cómplice tenía un auto ¿Podría decirnos quien es el cómplice? – pidió el Juez.

\- Claro – respondió Daryl.

\- Ese cómplice es la testigo de ayer: Lilith Mist.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros? – pregunto Maya.

\- Porque el trozo de tela que me entregaste demostró que ella ataco al señor Wright – explico la jefa.

\- ¿Un trozo de tela? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Si – contesto Daryl.

\- Eso significa que tenemos dos culpables por un crimen: Apollo Justice y Lilith Mist – dijo Franziska.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso emitiré mi veredicto – dijo el Juez.

\- (¿Qué digo?) – se pregunto Maya.

 **Pedir interrogar de nuevo.**

 **No hacer nada.**

 **Pedir un nuevo testimonio.***

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Ahora qué quiere Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez con enojo.

\- ¡Quiero que la testigo haga un nuevo testimonio! – exclamo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Ya no quedan temas para testimonio! Además el Juez va a dar su veredicto – exclamo von Karma.

\- ¡No es cierto, queda otro tema! - dijo Maya.

\- ¿A qué tema se refiere Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez con bastante sorpresa.

\- Me refiero a…

 **Lilith Mist.**

 **Daryl Gent.**

 **Las pruebas.***

\- Hasta ahora la Sra. Gent hablo sobre lo que descubrieron con las pruebas ¡Pero no hablo demasiado sobre las pruebas en sí! – dijo la chica.

\- … ¿Ese es su tema? – pregunto Franziska con incredulidad.

\- Su afirmación tiene sentido, acepto – dijo Daryl afablemente.

\- Bueno… como a la testigo le parece bien, entonces es hora de un nuevo testimonio – dijo el Juez.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Las pruebas.**

\- Los resultados de la investigación fueron sorprendentes y aterradores.

\- El trozo de tela del traje de la víctima tenía huellas dactilares de Lilith Mist.

\- Los pelos blancos, en cambio pertenecían a… Gant.

Hubo muchos gritos por la sala.

\- ¿Gant? ¿El ex jefe Gant? ¡Imposible!

\- ¡El volvió de la tumba para vengarse del abogado que lo derroto!

\- Esto es sumamente aterrador.

El Juez dio varios golpes con su martillo.

\- ¡Orden! ¡Orden! ¡OOOOOORDEN! – exclamo el Juez.

\- ¿¡A que se refiere con Gant!? – exclamo Franziska.

\- Estoy de acuerdo con la Srta. von karma ¿A qué se refiere exactamente? – pregunto el Juez.

\- No estoy segura, tal vez la defensa pueda descubrirlo – dijo Daryl con una expresión triste.

\- Cierto, en ese caso empiece su interrogatorio Srta. Fey – ordeno el Juez.

\- Oh, y le doy al tribunal las pruebas – dijo Daryl.

 _Pelos blancos añadidos al Acta de Juicio._

 _Trozo de Tela añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Las pruebas.**

\- Los resultados de la investigación fueron sorprendentes y aterradores.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿"Aterradores"? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Eran aterradores debido a que mostraron a un muerto – explico Daryl.

\- ¿¡A un muerto!? – se sorprendió Maya.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza,

\- Continúe con su testimonio Sra. Gent – ordeno Franziska.

\- El trozo de tela del traje de la víctima tenía huellas dactilares de Lilith Mist.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Pasa algo Srta. Fey?

-Ehhh… no, es la costumbre – dijo Maya con vergüenza.

\- En ese caso continúe con su testimonio Sra. Gent – pidió el Juez.

\- Los pelos blancos, en cambio pertenecían a… Gant.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Se refiere al ex jefe de policía Damon Gant? – pregunto Maya.

\- Por supuesto, Gant no es un apellido muy común – afirmo Daryl.

\- ¿Por qué no lo menciono antes cuando hablaba del cómplice? – presiono Maya.

\- ¿En serio crees que diría que un cómplice era un muerto? – respondió Gent.

\- (Ugh, es imposible encontrar contradicciones… ¡Un momento! Siento algo diferente en el brazalete ¡Significa que es tiempo de mirar a fondo! – pensó Maya.

\- Los resultados de la investigación fueron sorprendentes y aterradores.

\- El trozo de tela del traje de la victima tenia huellas dactilares de Lilith Mist.

\- Los pelos blancos, en cambio pertenecían a… Gant.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Psico Brazalete.**

 **Un objeto creado por mí que combina las utilidades del brazalete de Apollo y una Magatama.**

¡ACA VOY!

Cuando Maya volvió a mirar a Daryl, se dio cuenta que podía ver todos los detalles de su cara, cada movimiento de sus manos.

\- (Es tiempo de ver si tiene tics en alguna parte mientras dice su declaración) – pensó Maya con decisión.

Maya se fijo en sus manos.

\- Los pelos blancos, en cambio pertenecían a… Gant.

\- (No tiene tics en las manos) – dijo Maya después de mirar atentamente.

Después ella paso a los ojos.

\- Los pelos blancos, en cambio pertenecían a… Gant.

\- (¡Un segundo! Cuando ella menciono a Gant… ¡Hizo unos extraños movimientos con un ojo!) – se dio cuenta Maya.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Sra. Gent ¿Usted tiene problemas al hablar de Gant? – cuestiono Maya.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – se sorprendió la jefa.

\- ¡Usted hizo extraños movimientos con un ojo al mencionar a Gant! – exclamo la Medium.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Un tic no es una prueba válida! – exclamo Franziska.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Apollo logro desmantelar testimonios con tics! – refuto Maya.

\- ¡Imbecil! – exclamo Franziska lanzando un latigazo a Maya, pero ella pudo esquivarlo.

\- Esta vez no Franziska, Sra. Gent ¿Tiene algún problema personal con Damon Gant?

\- No, lo odio por lo que hizo, pero no tengo problemas personales con el – contesto la posible Gant.

Después de que Daryl dijera eso, aparecieron 5 candados alrededor suyo.

\- ¡Un montón de mentiras) – pensó Maya.

\- ¡Lo que usted dice no es cierto! – exclamo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Esta cometiendo desacato! ¡Tiene que penalizarla Su Señoría! – protesto Franziska.

\- Tiene razón Srta. von Karma, Srta. Fey, me veo obligado a…

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Sra. Gent? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Antes de que penalice a la defensa, me interesaría saber que quería decir… y si dice una gran tontería le damos una penalización mayor – dijo Daryl.

\- (Esta evitando que me penalicen y me da una oportunidad ¿Querrá comprar mi silencio?) – se pregunto Maya.

\- Bueno Fey, diga lo que quería decir… presiento que te humillaras a ti misma– se burlo Franziska.

\- (Es mi oportunidad ¡Adelante Maya!) – pensó la Medium.

\- Lo que yo quería decir es que…

 **Daryl dice la verdad.**

 **Daryl quiere a Gant.***

\- ¡La jefa de policía no odia a Damon Gant! Al contrario ¡Lo quiere mucho! - exclamo Maya.

Daryl se quedo paralizada en el estrado.

\- ¿¡A que se refiere con eso!? ¿Por qué la jefa Daryl quería mucho a Gant? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Bueno… toda persona ama a su padre – explico Maya.

Hubo un montón de gritos y abucheos por el tribunal.

\- ¡OOOOOOOOOOORDEEEEEEEEN! – exclamo el Juez.

\- ¡Escándalo! – chillo Franziska y golpeo su mesa con el látigo.

\- Srta. Fey ¿¡POR QUE DICE QUE LA AMABLE DARYL ES HIJA DE GANT!? – pregunto el Juez con furia.

\- ¡Solo hay que mirar a Daryl! ¡Es calcada a Gant! ¡Además Phoenix recuerda haberla visto a ella junto a Lilith en el momento en que le dispararon!

\- ¿La victima la vio? ¡Imposible! – exclamo Franziska.

\- Srta. Fey, en el hipotético caso de que Daryl atacara a Wright ¿Qué hace Lilith aquí? ¿Qué tiene en contra de Wright? – pregunto el Juez.

\- ¡Cierto! Vamos, conteste… ¡Con pruebas! – ordeno Franziska.

\- Claro, la razón por la que Lilith ataco a Phoenix es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Recorte de Periódico.**

 **Comprobar.**

 _Hace unos días, escapo de la prisión un peligroso criminal._

 _La policía no dio muchos detalles del prófugo, y dijo que sus iníciales son M.F._

 _La jefa de policía Daryl Gent dio un testimonio sobre el escape._

" _Yo estaba haciendo una inspección en la prisión para ver que todo esté bien,_

 _En ese momento escuche gritos que venían de una sección alejada de la prisión_

 _Y el preso apareció, el derroto a mis acompañantes al instante debido al ataque sorpresa y después de una dura pelea, me logro vencer"_

¡TOMA YA!

\- ¿Un recorte de periódico? – pregunto sorprendido el Juez.

\- Si, en el hablan de un preso con iníciales M.F, el cual logro vencer a la jefa, pero si el preso se trata de quien creo que es… es imposible que lo logre – dijo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Tu… sabes quién es el prófugo? – pregunto Franziska con miedo.

\- Si, el prófugo es…

 **Maya Fey.**

 **Mia Fey.**

 **Morgan Fey.***

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Mi tía… Morgan Fey – explico Maya.

\- ¿¡Q-que!? – exclamo Franziska.

\- Si, para mí esto es lo que paso, Daryl al ver a Morgan recordó que ella fue atrapada por Phoenix, así que dándose cuenta que podría vengarse con ayuda de una gran enemiga de Nick, le propuso un trato: le ayudaría a integrarse de nuevo en la sociedad a cambio de que Morgan le ayude en la venganza contra Wright, Morgan acepto y tomo la identidad de la adivina Lilith Mist.

\- Ellos robaron el arma de Apollo para asegurarse que cuando matasen a su enemigo, La Agencia Polivalente Wright quedaría destruida ante un muerto y un encarcelado.

\- ¡ARGHHHHHHHH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! – exclamo "Lilith" desde el estrado.

Entonces hubo un viento en la sala el cual dio a la adivina, sacándole el gorro y la cola de caballo, cambiando drásticamente su apariencia.

\- ¡NOOOOOO! ¡MAYA! ¡MAYA! ¡ERES UNA CONDENA, UNA TORTURA, UNA PLAGA! ¡TE MALDIGO! – chillo Morgan Fey con todas sus fuerzas mientras las luces de la sala se prendían y se apagaban y se escuchaba el susurro del viento.

\- ¡Ahhhh! – grito el Juez con sorpresa y miedo.

\- ¿Ven? ¡Mi teoría es correcta! – exclamo Maya.

¡UN MOMENTO!

Todos en la sala se quedaron callados, incluida Morgan cuando Daryl grito y dio un fuerte puñetazo en el estrado, haciéndolo temblar y desmoronándolo.

\- Srta. Fey… estas completamente equivocada.

\- ¿Eh? ¿¡Queee!? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Maya Fey, tú crees que soy la hija de Damon Gant… pues te contare la triste verdad de la hija de Gant- dijo Daryl.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Hija de Gant.**

\- Es verdad, Damon Gant tuvo una hija: Lin Gant.

-Ella iba mucho a la comisaria para ayudar a su padre y animarlo cuando las cosas estaban mal.

\- Pero hace varios años… sucedió una tragedia.

\- El día después del arresto de Damon Gant, alguien que odiaba a Damon hizo explotar la casa en la que Lin estaba junto a su madre y otros familiares…

\- Nadie sobrevivió.

En el tribunal hubo varios llantos de las personas, a la misma Franziska le salió una lágrima, el Juez no hizo nada para callarlos.

\- Ya recuerdo esa historia, Srta. Fey, por más razonable que sea su argumento, no puede ser posible que Daryl sea Lin, pero debido a todo su esfuerzo, el tribunal verá a Morgan Fey como la verdadera criminal, mientras que Apollo Justice es...

NO CULPABLE.

Después del veredicto del Juez, Daryl salió del estrado derrumbado y se fue de la sala.

\- Y en cuanto a Morgan Fey… le doy la Pena Capital – dijo el Juez.

Morgan al escuchar eso se tiro al suelo y se puso a gritar.

\- ¡PROTESTO!

\- Eh… ¿Srta. Fey? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- ¡Por favor no! Aunque mi tía sea una criminal ya perdí muchos familiares ¡Por favor no le de la pena capital! – rogo Maya con lagrimas en los ojos.

Morgan alzo la cabeza y miro a su sobrina con una expresión sorprendida.

\- Eh… bueno, entonces volverá simplemente a la prisión, y con aun más seguridad – dijo el Juez.

\- ¡Gracias! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Argh! ¡Perdí contra una novata en su primer juicio! – exclamo Franziska lanzando latigazos a todos, incluyendo a Morgan, Maya y a ella misma.

 **3 de Abril.**

 **16:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de Acusados numero 3.**

\- ¡Muy bien hecho Maya, muchísimas gracias por todo esto! – agradeció Apollo a Maya a los gritos.

\- ¡No es nada Polly! – respondió Maya con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre es increíble lo que uno hace en su primer caso – comento Apollo.

\- ¡Cierto! – exclamo Maya.

\- Eh Maya ¿Me puedes devolver mi brazalete? – pidió el abogado.

\- ¡Claro! – dijo la Medium.

 _Psico Brazalete entregado a Apollo._

Apollo se quedo mirando la Magatama de su brazalete.

\- Eh… le puse un pequeño añadido – dijo Maya nerviosa.

\- Bueno… es bonita – dijo Apollo con un suspiro.

En ese momento ambos se quedaron callados cuando Morgan Fey apareció custodiada por dos guardias.

\- … - se quedo callada Morgan.

\- … - se quedo callada Maya.

\- Creo que me voy a tomar agua – dijo Apollo y se fue.

\- … Maya – hablo Morgan.

\- Tía – hablo Maya.

\- Eres una plaga… pero no tan mala – dijo Morgan.

\- Eh… ¿Gracias? – pregunto Maya.

Morgan rio un poco.

\- Adiós… Maya la mística – se despidió Morgan.

La Medium- adivina se alejo custodiada por sus guardias, Maya la miro con tristeza y entonces se dio cuenta que había una tarjeta blanca enfrene de ella, tenia diseños extraños como de fantasmas y una corona blanca, en la tarjeta estaba escrito:

 _SM: Morgan Fey._

 **Nota de autor: Este es el fin del primer caso de la historia, en el siguiente capítulo empezara "El caso gobernante"**


	8. El Caso Gobernante

**El Caso Gobernante.**

Se ve una enorme limusina yendo hacia algún lado, cuando pasaban cerca de una carpa de circo se ve a una persona arriba de un árbol apuntando con un arma a una ventana especifica, dispara y rompe la ventana… se escucha un grito.

 **18 de Mayo.**

 **10:15.**

 **Agencia Polivalente Wright.**

Maya estaba viendo televisión junto a Trucy, en ese momento estaban pasando un espectáculo del Gran Circo Berry.

\- _Oye Ben ¿Qué tal si mostramos nuestra gran habilidad en el canto?_ – dijo Trilo el muñeco de Ventrílocuo.

\- _Por supuesto Trilo, hagámoslo –_ contesto Ben el Ventrílocuo.

En ese momento, muñeco y persona cantaron opera… ¡Al mismo tiempo!

\- ¡Guau! Si que han dominado el arte del que me hablaron hace años – se alegro Maya.

\- Es un truco muy bueno – concedió Trucy.

\- _Ahora niños, nuestra nueva adición ¡Magus Lumini!_ – exclamo el jefe de pista Moe.

Moe apenas cambio en esos años desde que Maya lo conoció: El tenía un traje negro que parecería formal si no tuviese dibujos de globos, y el tenia la cara maquillada y el mismo sombrero que usaba cuando era payaso.

En ese momento entro en escena un hombre que estaba todo vestido de blanco, del sombrero a los zapatos, el empezó a bajar y subir la mano, haciendo que las luces se prendieras y se apagaran, después alzo la mano y la cerro en un puño y a Magus lo rodeo un pequeño remolino que lo levanto un metro en el aire, y por ultimo golpeo el piso como si se tratase de una puerta, se abrió una abertura en el suelo y él se metió por ella.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamo Maya.

\- Hombre que prende y apaga las luces, maquina de viento y cuerda y puerta trampa – dijo Trucy.

\- ¡Trucy! ¡No me arruines los trucos! – protesto Maya.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la agencia, Maya se quedo indecisa: Nick seguía en el hospital, y Apollo se fue por unos días de la ciudad, como el teléfono seguía sonando decidió atender.

\- Agencia Polivalente Wright ¿Qué desea? – pregunto Maya en el tono más serio que pudo.

\- Hola, acá habla Edgard Lottus, necesito un abogado – respondió el del teléfono.

\- ¿Edgard Lottus? Un momento… ¿Tú no eres candidato a gobernador? – pregunto Maya.

\- Exacto, y por eso mismo me arrestaron, por favor venga lo antes que pueda – pidió Edgard antes de cortar.

\- Trucy, me tengo que ir a la comisaria – dijo Maya.

\- ¡Voy contigo Maya! Siempre es interesante ayudar en un caso – dijo la joven maga.

\- Ehh… ¡Claro Trucy! – acepto Maya.

\- ¡Genial! En marcha y que comience este espectáculo – dijo Trucy.


	9. Edgard Lottus

**Edgard Lottus.**

 **18 de Mayo.**

 **10:30.**

 **Centro de Detención: Sala de las visitas.**

Cuando llegaron, Maya miro atentamente a Edgard: tenía el pelo rubio, un elegante sombrero, guantes y un traje que tenía dos botones que parecían hechos de diamante.

\- ¿Eres Maya Fey? – pregunto Edgard con un tono bastante grave de voz.

\- Si, y tu eres obviamente Edgard – dijo Maya.

\- Me has atrapado – felicito en broma Edgard chasqueando los dedos.

\- Creo que no es lo mejor usar la palabra "atrapado" en este lugar – comento Trucy haciendo que Edgard bajara la cabeza y riera nervioso.

\- Tienes razón, por cierto ¿Quién eres? – pregunto Edgard a la maga.

\- Soy Trucy, la ayudante de Maya – se presento la chica.

\- Yendo al grano… ¿Van a defenderme? – pregunto Edgard.

\- ¡Claro! Si no quisiera defenderte no habría venido acá – comento Maya.

Edgard rio un poco.

\- Touche, nadie tiene deseos de defenderme así que te lo agradezco mucho, si quedo libre y logro volver al gobierno favoreceré a la justicia y a los abogados – prometió Lottus.

\- ¡Eso es genial Edgard! – exclamo Maya.

\- Lo concedo – dijo Edgard.

\- Bueno Edgard, ahora debo hacerte algunas preguntas, para empezar ¿Tu no lo hiciste verdad? – pregunto Maya viendo si aparecían candados.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! – exclamo Edgard poniendo una cara de enfado.

Como nada apareció, la médium decidió pasar a otras cosas.

 **Hablar.**

 **La victima.***

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **Tu coartada.**

\- ¿Nos puedes hablar sobre la victima? – pidió Maya.

\- ¡Claro! La víctima era Elmer Stomp, el era el favorito como gobernador y no era mala persona, aunque corrían algunos rumores sobre él, nosotros éramos grandes rivales en cuestión de la política, obviamente, pero cuando no estábamos con eso manteníamos una relación cordial, te prometo que yo nunca lo mataría – informo Edgard.

.- ¿Rumores? – se sorprendió Trucy.

 **Hablar.**

 **La víctima.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **Tu coartada.**

 **Rumores.***

\- Háblenos de esos rumores – pidió la joven maga.

\- Claro, aunque yo no sé tampoco demasiado de estos, hay gente que dice que Elmer mato a un hombre y no sé nada mas – explico Edgard.

\- ¿¡Elmer mato a alguien!? –se sorprendieron las dos chicas.

\- Eso dicen algunos – dijo Lottus.

 **Hablar.**

 **La víctima.**

 **La noche del crimen.***

 **Tu coartada.**

 **Rumores.**

\- ¿Qué sabe sobre el asesinato? – indago Maya.

\- No mucho, se que dispararon a Elmer mientras estaba en su limusina cerca del Gran Circo Berry, y nada mas – dijo Edgard apenado.

\- ¿El Gran Circo Berry? – pregunto Maya con sorpresa.

\- ¿Es el circo que daba el espectáculo de esta mañana, Maya? – pregunto Trucy.

Maya asintió con la cabeza.

 **Hablar.**

 **La víctima.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **Tu coartada.***

 **Rumores.**

\- ¿Qué estuviste haciendo mientras se cometía el crimen? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Estaba volviendo de un viaje de negocios – dijo Edgard.

\- ¿Por qué te arrestaron? – inquirió Maya.

\- Debido a las malas causas de que somos grandes rivales políticos, y debido a que yo estaba relativamente cerca de donde se cometió el crimen – explico Lottus.

\- ¡Que pésimas causas! – exclamo Maya.

\- Bueno Maya, creo que ahora deberíamos investigar un poco ¿Te parece? – propuso Trucy.

\- Me parece bien ¡Nos vemos Edgard! – se despidió Maya.

\- Adiós – se despidió Trucy.

\- Nos vemos, y muchas gracias por ayudarme – agradeció Edgard.


	10. En el Circo

**En el Circo.**

 **18 de Mayo.**

 **12:00.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Alrededores.**

\- Vaya. Hay montones de policías – comento Trucy.

\- Es cierto, investigar será muy difícil, pero creo que podremos mientras no… - empezó Maya.

\- Eh, ustedes – dijo una voz de mujer cerca de ellas.

La voz pertenecía a…

\- ¡Ahhh! Jefa Gant, ehhh, Gent… ¡Daryl! – exclamo Maya.

Daryl lanzo un suspiro resignado.

\- ¿Aun sigues pensando eso Maya? – pregunto la jefa.

\- ¡Claro! Lo pienso porque es cierto – respondió la Medium.

La mujer suspiro de nuevo.

\- Como sea, ustedes deben alejarse de aquí – ordeno Daryl.

\- Antes de eso… - empezó Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Que hace aquí.***

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **El acusado.**

\- ¿Usted que hace aquí? ¿No debería estar un inspector a cargo de la escena del crimen? – dudo Maya.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza.

\- Tienes razón, pero debido a la gravedad del caso decidí venir a ayudar – explico la jefa con seriedad.

 **Hablar.**

 **Que hace aquí.**

 **La noche del crimen.***

 **El acusado.**

\- ¿Nos puede contar sobre la noche del crimen? – pidió Maya.

\- Esta bien: Elmer Stomp pasaba por aquí en su limusina, en ese momento alguien se subió a un árbol y lanzo un disparo con un revolver matando a Elmer – explico la jefa.

\- Oh vaya – dijo Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Que hace aquí.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **El acusado.***

\- ¿Y porque piensan que Edgard mato a Elmer? – pregunto Maya.

\- Es muy simple, ellos son grandes rivales políticos, Edgard estaba cerca de la escena cuando sucedió, se encontraron pertenencias de Edgard por acá y hasta hubo testigos que vieron a Lottus matando a Stomp – explico Daryl.

\- ¿Testigos? – dudo la Medium.

 **Hablar.**

 **Testigos.***

 **La noche del crimen.**

 **El acusado.**

\- ¿Me puede hablar de los testigos? – pidió Maya.

\- No – respondió Daryl.

\- ¿Por qué no? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Porque un abogado no debería hablar con los testigos antes del juicio, si lo hiciera el abogado podría hacer chantaje o amenazas – explico la jefa de policía.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Yo nunca haría eso! – exclamo Maya.

\- A pesar de que tú no lo hagas, otros si podrían, así es el protocolo – respondió Daryl.

Maya puso cara de enojo.

\- Ya te he informado lo suficiente de lo básico, ahora debes irte – ordeno de nuevo Daryl.

Maya se alejo bastante enojada.

\- ¡Maya! – exclamo Trucy detrás de ella.

\- ¿Qué pasa Trucy? – pregunto Maya.

\- He conseguido algunas evidencias – dijo la maga con orgullo.

\- ¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Me escabullí mientras tu hablabas con Daryl y saque una foto a algo que estaba en una mesa, y después a otra cosa que estaba en el piso – informo la joven maga.

\- ¿Qué cosas son? – pregunto Maya.

\- El objeto de la mesa era un botón de diamante, el del suelo llamo mi atención: una rama – dijo Trucy.

\- ¿Una rama? ¿En serio Trucy? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Es que se trata de una rama del árbol desde el que dispararon, tal vez pueda llegar a ser útil – explico Trucy.

\- Bueno… tal vez sea útil – acepto la médium.

 _Botón añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Rama añadida al Acta de Juicio._

\- Hm, ese botón me suena de algo – comento Maya.

\- ¿Ahora adónde vamos? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Eh… podríamos ir al circo – propuso Maya.

\- Eh… ¡No hay tiempo! – exclamo la maga.

\- ¡No me refería a ver un espectáculo! Tal vez alguien del circo contemplo el crimen – explico Maya.

Trucy pensó un momento.

\- ¡Buena idea! Vamos allá entonces – dijo ella.

 **18 de Mayo.**

 **12:30.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Entrada.**

\- (… Aquí no hay nada ni nadie, mejor vuelvo después) – pensó Maya.

 **18 de Mayo.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Carpa.**

Cuando entraron en la carpa, oyeron un gran rugido y cuando miraron hacia un lado un enorme león se acercaba lentamente a ellas.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – chillaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Leonardo! Quédate quieto – ordeno una voz de chica.

En ese momento apareció una chica de unos 25 años, la cual llevaba un látigo, un deslumbrante traje azul, y botas muy altas del mismo color.

\- ¡Regina! – exclamo Maya.

La domadora de animales tardo un minuto en reconocer a Maya.

\- ¡Maya! Es muy bueno verte ¿Qué tal todo? ¿Y quién es esta linda maga? – hablo Regina refiriéndose a Trucy.

\- ¡Todo está bastante bien Regina! – exclamo Maya.

\- Yo soy Trucy Wright, maga – se presento Trucy.

\- ¿Wright? ¿Acaso eres hija de ese amable abogado? – se sorprendió Regina.

\- Sí, soy su hija adoptiva ¿Tu quien eres? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Soy Regina Berry, domadora de animales ¡Es todo un gusto! – se presento Regina.

 **Hablar.**

 **Regina.***

 **Gran Circo Berry.**

 **La noche del crimen.**

\- ¿Nos puedes decir algo de ti? ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¡Fabuloso! Hace varios años que me case con Max ¡Y tengo nuevos animales que domesticar! – exclamo la domadora.

\- (Se nota que es esposa de Max ¡Hasta dice "Fabuloso" igual que él!) – pensó Maya con una sonrisa.

 **Hablar.**

 **Regina.**

 **Gran Circo Berry.***

 **La noche del crimen.**

\- ¿Qué tal va el circo?- pregunto Trucy.

\- ¡Muy bien! Moe es un gran jefe de pista, Ben y Trilo son cantantes increíbles, Magus fue una gran adición y es gran amigo de Max ¡Y hay algo aun mejor! – dijo Regina dando saltitos.

 **Hablar.**

 **Regina.**

 **Gran Circo Berry.**

" **Algo aun mejor"***

 **La noche del crimen.**

\- ¿Qué es ese "Algo aun mejor" del que hablas? – pregunto Maya.

\- Hace tres años… ¡Bata se recupero y ha vuelto! – exclamo Regina con mucha felicidad.

\- ¿¡Bata!? ¿El hermano de Acro se recupero del coma? – se sorprendió Maya.

Regina asintió.

\- ¡Eso es increíble! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Lo es!... Aunque para Bata no fue muy increíble enterarse que su hermano esta en la cárcel – dijo Regina poniéndose seria.

\- Oh… Cierto ¿Podemos ver a Bata? – pidió Maya

\- Ahora está durmiendo, entrena durísimo para recuperar el tiempo que estuvo en coma y por lo tanto se cansa mucho – explico Regina.

\- Oh, bueno, ya lo veré después para felicitarlo – prometió Maya.

\- Y en un año podrás ver a Acro – dijo Regina.

\- ¿¡A Acro!? – exclamo Maya.

\- Si, todos los miembros del circo intentamos durante un largo tiempo que reduzcan la pena a Acro ¡Y lo harán! En un año el volverá al circo – informo Regina sonriendo.

\- ¡Cuantas buenas noticias! – exclamo la médium.

 **Hablar.**

 **Regina.**

 **Gran Circo Berry.**

" **Algo aun mejor"**

 **La noche del crimen.***

\- Y pasando a otras noticias ¿Qué sabes sobre lo que sucedió ayer? – pregunto Maya.

\- No demasiado, aunque yo vi algo raro esa noche y mañana testificare sobre eso – informo la domadora.

\- ¿Testificaras? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Si – contesto Regina.

\- ¿Puedes decirnos lo que viste? – pidió Trucy.

\- No, lo siento mucho, pero esa mujer de pelo blanco me ordeno que no diga nada antes del juicio – se negó Regina con una expresión triste.

\- Oh, bueno – acepto Maya con un suspiro.

\- Lo siento – se disculpo Regina.

\- Creo que deberíamos hablar con los otros miembros del circo – propuso Trucy.

\- Lo siento, están todos dormidos para tener energía para una función muy importante esta noche, así que no podrán, yo estaba guardando a los animales – se disculpo Regina.

\- Oh, bueno… entonces adiós Regina – se despidió Maya.

\- ¡Oh! Antes de que se vayan les quiero dar algo – dijo la domadora.

La chica saco un guante blanco de su bolsillo.

\- ¿Un guante? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Lo encontré en el piso cerca de la escena del crimen – explico Regina.

\- ¡Guau! Gracias Regina – agradeció Maya.

\- ¡No es nada! – respondió la chica.

\- Bueno Trucy, vamos a la agencia a preparar todo – dijo Maya.

\- (Esto será muy difícil, solo cuento con un botón, un guante y… una rama para defender a Edgard ¡Tengo que alistar todo!) – pensaba Maya.


	11. Asesinato de Elmer Stomp

**Asesinato de Elmer Stomp.**

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **9:40.**

 **Tribunal del distrito: Sala de acusados N 3.**

\- Hola Maya, hola Trucy – saludo Edgard acercándose a ellas.

\- Hola Edgard – saludo Maya.

\- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Nervioso, pero no tanto, debido a que ustedes me defenderán – respondió Edgard sonriendo.

\- Nos tienes mucha confianza – comento Maya.

\- ¡Claro! Vamos, tu eres la abogada que venció a Franziska von Karma en su primer caso, no tendrás muchos problemas – contesto Lottus con ánimo.

\- Maya, estas en muchos problemas – dijo una voz de hombre.

La voz pertenecía a Dick Gumshoe.

\- ¿Inspector Gumshoe? ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¿Por qué tendremos problemas? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Por el fiscal – contesto Gumshoe.

\- ¿El fiscal? ¿Quién es? ¿Edgeworth, Klavier? – pregunto la maga.

\- Ninguno, el fiscal es mucho peor – respondió Dick desanimado.

\- ¿¡Mucho peor!? ¿Quién es ese fiscal? – pregunto Maya bastante nerviosa.

\- Cristian King – contesto Gumshoe.

Edgard lanzo un gemido.

\- ¿Cristian King? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

Gumshoe asintió.

\- Es un fiscal excelente, desde que empezó su carrera hace diez años… no perdió una sola vez – informo Dick.

\- ¿¡Diez años!? – exclamo Trucy.

\- Supongo que el falsifica – comento Maya.

\- No creo, del señor Edgeworth y de los von Karma corrían rumores, este fiscal está completamente limpio de rumores - negó el inspector.

Ahora la médium y la maga gimieron.

\- Una cosa extraña es que solo está en juicios determinados, los cuales a veces suceden con un lapso de varios meses – comento Edgard.

\- Bueno, es la hora del juicio ¡Suerte! – animo Gumshoe.

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **10:00.**

 **Tribunal del distrito: Sala N 3.**

\- Empieza el juicio contra el señor Edgard Lottus ¿Están listas la defensa y la acusación? – pregunto el Juez.

\- L-la defensa esta lista Su Señoría – afirmo Maya.

\- La acusación esta lista Su Señoría – afirmo King con una voz bastante suave.

El fiscal estaba vestido con una capa blanca, un lujoso traje del mismo color, un sombrero de copa, y un medallón con el dibujo de una corona.

\- Srta. Fey ¿De nuevo como defensa? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Si – afirmo Maya.

El Juez negó con la cabeza.

\- En ese caso, tiene que irse, no puede ser abogada dos veces seguidas sin un distintivo – dijo el Juez.

\- ¿¡Que!? – exclamo Maya.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Señor Lottus? – pregunto el Juez con sorpresa.

\- ¡Yo tengo total confianza en que la defensa demostrara mi inocencia! Cuando eso suceda y yo vuelva al gobierno, me asegurare de que le den un distintivo, debido a que ella si sabe de abogacía – dijo Edgard con todo el ánimo que pudo reunir.

\- Bueno… en ese caso sigamos con el juicio… Srta. Fey, usted tiene suerte al representar a un candidato a gobernador bastante popular – dijo el Juez.

Maya asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, Sr. King diga su alegato inicial – ordeno el Juez.

\- Por supuesto, el caso es simple: El acusado asesino al señor Stomp cuando este volvía de un viaje de negocios, Elmer era el candidato favorito a gobernador, así que el Sr. Lottus tenía un gran motivo para asesinarlo – hablo King.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Suena muy cierto, Sr. King ¿Puede llamar a su primer testigo? – pidió el Juez.

\- Por supuesto Su Señoría, la fiscalía llama a su primer testigo – dijo Cristian.

\- (¿Sera Regina?) – se pregunto Maya.

Al estrado se subió Daryl.

\- (¡Rayos!) – pensaba Maya.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión – pidió Cristian.

\- Daryl Gent, soy la jefa de la policía – se presento.

\- La Srta. Gent nos va a exponer detalladamente el caso – dijo King.

El juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Empiece con su declaración por favor – pidió Cristian.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Asesinato de Elmer Stomp.**

\- Esto ocurrió a las 23:00.

\- El Sr. Stomp volvía de un viaje de negocios.

\- Cuando el pasaba por el Gran Circo Berry…

\- El Sr. Lottus se subió a un árbol y le disparo.

\- Vaya, ese es un testimonio contundente – dijo el juez.

\- Acá esta el informe de Autopsia – dijo Daryl.

\- El tribunal lo acepta como prueba – dijo el Juez.

 _Informe de Autopsia añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Muerte instantánea por disparo en la cabeza a las 23:00._

\- Y acá tienen el Arma del Crimen – presento Daryl.

\- El tribunal también lo acepta – dijo el Juez.

 _Revolver añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Pistola que tiene las huellas de Edgard._

\- Srta. Fey, empiece con su interrogatorio – ordeno el Juez.

\- Y no haga como la otra vez, yo leí el informe de su primer juicio – ordeno King.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Asesinato de Elmer Stomp.**

\- Esto ocurrió a las 23:00.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Está segura de la hora? – pregunto Maya.

\- Completamente – respondió Daryl.

\- ¿No fue ni un minuto antes ni después? – inquirió Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Srta. Fey, se que su trabajo es interrogar a fondo, pero ¿Qué obtendría usted si el crimen se cometió a las 22:59? – cuestiono Cristian.

\- Eh… supongo que nada – contesto Maya.

\- Entonces no haga preguntas tan innecesarias como cuestionar un minuto – argumento King.

\- Srta. Gent, continúe con su testimonio – ordeno el Juez.

\- El Sr. Stomp volvía de un viaje de negocios.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Está segura de que volvía de un viaje de negocios?- pregunto la médium.

¡PROTESTO!

\- No es de gran importancia si el volvía de un viaje de negocios, o del cine, lo que importa es que el crimen se cometió – argumento Cristian.

\- Exactamente, y por cierto, el si volvía de un viaje de negocios, acá tienes esto – dijo Daryl.

 _Informe de viaje añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _El Sr. Stomp volvía de un viaje de negocios desde otra ciudad._

\- Grr – gruño Maya.

\- Continúe con su testimonio – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Cuando el pasaba por el Gran Circo Berry…

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Por qué pasaba por ahí? – pregunto la médium.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Es demasiado obvio, porque era la única ruta – contesto el fiscal.

\- ¿La única ruta? – pregunto Maya.

\- Exacto, mira este mapa, para la ida y la vuelta de la ciudad a la que fue Stomp, hacía falta pasar frente al circo – explico King mostrando un mapa.

 _Mapa añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _En él está el recorrido que debió tomar Stomp para su viaje._

\- Vaya, este fiscal es muy bueno – comento Trucy.

\- Es un Manfred 2.0, protestando a cada protesta ¡Y el es amable! – comento Maya.

\- El Sr. Lottus se subió a un árbol y le disparo.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que Edgard subió al árbol? – interrogo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Deberías saberlo muy bien, por las pruebas – respondió el fiscal.

\- ¿Qué pruebas? – pregunto Maya.

\- Hay dos pruebas contundentes: El arma del crimen la cual pertenece a Edgard, y un botón del traje del Sr. Lottus – informo Daryl.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Su Señoría, solicito que Daryl agregue eso a su testimonio – pidió Maya.

\- Concedido, Srta. Gent, agregue lo del arma y el botón a su testimonio – ordeno el Juez.

Daryl asintió con la cabeza.

\- El arma del crimen pertenece al acusado, también se encontró un botón de su traje en la escena.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- El arma del crimen ya veo que pertenece a Edgard por lo de sus huellas, pero… ¿Cómo saben lo del botón? – dudo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Ay niña, es obvio que se examino el botón, además mire el traje del acusado ¡Le falta un botón! – explico Cristian.

\- Exacto – afirmo Daryl.

 _Boton actualizado._

\- (¡Me hacen papilla!) – pensó Maya desanimada.

\- Maya – dijo Trucy.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Maya.

\- El fiscal logra derrotar cada uno de tus argumentos, pero no creo que pueda derrotar pruebas – dijo la maga.

\- ¡Tienes razón! – exclamo Maya.

\- El arma del crimen pertenece al acusado, también se encontró un botón de su traje en la escena.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Botón.**

 **Es un botón del traje de Edgard, se encontró en la escena del crimen.**

¡TOMA YA!

\- Srta. Gent, hay un problema con lo que está diciendo – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto Daryl.

\- El botón y la pistola son de Edgard, cierto, pero… ¿¡Como sabe que alguien no se los robo para inculparlo!? – exclamo Maya.

\- Eh… - dudo la jefa.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Srta. Fey, esa sería una gran duda… si Daryl fuese la única persona que declarase, pero recuerde que tengo otros testigos… ¡Los cuales vieron a Edgard! – protesto King.

\- ¡Ahhhhhh! – exclamo Maya.

\- La acusación ha terminado con la Srta. Gent, ahora hay que pasar con otro testigo – dijo el fiscal.

\- Esta bien, Sr. King, llame a su siguiente testigo – ordeno el Juez

\- La fiscalía llama a su siguiente testigo.

\- (¿Sera Regina?) – se pregunto Maya.

Se subió al estrado un hombre que se veía igual que Acro, solo que a diferencia de Acro, este tenía el pelo en punta.

\- (Un momento, este será… ¿¡Bata!?) – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión – ordeno Cristian.

\- Soy Sean Dingling, aunque la gente me conoce como Bata, soy acróbata del Gran Circo Berry – dijo Bata con una voz animada.

\- ¿Bata? ¿No tendrá un hermano llamado Acro? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Así es – afirmo Bata.

\- Y por lo que recuerdo, usted estaba en coma – recordó el Juez.

\- Si – dijo Bata poniendo una expresión seria.

\- Bueno, felicidades por recuperarse – dijo el Juez.

\- Si ¡Felicidades Bata! – exclamo Maya.

\- Muchas gracias – agradeció Bata con una sonrisa y haciendo una reverencia.

\- Ejem, testigo ¿Podría decir su declaración por favor? – pidió el fiscal King.

Bata asintió con la cabeza.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Lo que vi esa noche.**


	12. Salvadas por las ramas

**Salvadas por las ramas.**

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Lo que vi esa noche.**

\- Después de que termináramos una función, todos salimos a tomar aire.

\- En un momento vi a una figura encapuchada subirse a un árbol.

\- La figura saco un revolver y disparo a un vehículo que pasaba.

\- Después de hacer eso salto del árbol y pude visualizar su cara: Era la de Edgard.

\- Vaya, el día de hoy solo hay testimonios concisos, la defensa puede empezar su interrogatorio – dijo el Juez.

\- (Esto será duro) – pensó Maya.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Lo que vi esa noche.**

\- Después de que termináramos una función, todos salimos a tomar aire.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿A qué hora empezó esa función? – cuestiono Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Eso no es relevante para el caso, a no ser que tengas alguna prueba que demuestre lo contrario – dijo el fiscal.

 **Tengo pruebas.**

 **No tengo nada.***

\- Eh… no tengo pruebas – admitió Maya.

Cristian bajo un poco la cabeza y lanzo una risita.

\- Pero tengo otra pregunta ¿A qué hora salieron? –pregunto la médium.

\- Esa pregunta si es relevante – admitió King.

\- Salimos a las 22:30 – informo Bata.

\- Salieron a las 22:30, está bien, continúe – ordeno el fiscal.

\- En un momento vi a una figura encapuchada subirse a un árbol.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Eso a qué hora ocurrió? – pregunto Maya.

\- Cerca de las 21:00 – contesto Bata.

\- Si la figura estaba encapuchada ¿Cómo vio a Edgard? – inquirió Maya.

\- Eso sabríamos si dejaras al testigo declarar – respondió Cristian.

\- Eh… está bien – concedió Maya.

\- La figura saco un revolver y disparo a un vehículo que pasaba.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿El vehículo era el del Señor Stomp? – pregunto Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- No Srta. Fey, era el batimovil, el encapuchado en realidad mato a Batman quien iba al circo – contesto el fiscal con sarcasmo.

\- ¿¡En serio!? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- ¿Por qué nadie me dijo que Batman pasaba por la ciudad? – pregunto el Juez.

Cristian King negó incrédulo con la cabeza.

\- Testigo, continúe por favor – prácticamente rogo el fiscal.

Bata asintió con la cabeza.

\- Después de hacer eso salto del árbol y pude visualizar su cara: Era la de Edgard.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Si solo visualizo su cara ¿Cómo puede estar seguro que era la de Edgard? – cuestiono Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- La cara del acusado aparece mucho últimamente, por lo tanto es fácil reconocerlo – contesto Cristian.

Bata asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

\- (¡ARGHHHHHHHH!) – pensó Maya furiosa.

\- Bueno, creo que no hay más que añadir, excepto un veredicto – dijo el fiscal.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Tengo una prueba! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto el Juez.

 **Presentar Prueba.***

 **La verdad no tengo nada.**

 **¡Miren es Batman!**

\- Esta es mi prueba – dijo Maya.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Guante.**

 **Guante entregado por Regina, no se sabe de quién es.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- ¿Eso es un guante? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Si, nos lo ha entregado Regina, la domadora de animales del circo, este guante… ¡Podría pertenecer a otra persona! – sugirió Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- ¿Sr. King? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Es hora de parar con esa imaginación, es obvio que la defensa no vio bien la ropa de su cliente – aseguro el fiscal.

\- ¿A qué se refiere? – pregunto Maya con preocupación.

\- Mire al Sr. Lottus, el tiene guantes iguales a ese, con ese dibujo y ese bordado – explico Cristian.

\- ¡Ahhhhhhhhh! – chillo Maya.

Trucy bajo la cabeza con tristeza.

\- Esto solo demuestra mas el hecho de que el acusado es culpable – dijo King.

\- Es cierto, entonces creo que… - empezó el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Ahora qué quiere decir Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez con enojo.

\- ¡Hay otra cosa! – aseguro Maya.

\- ¿De qué se trata ahora? – inquirió el Juez.

\- Se trata de…

 **Otro testimonio.**

 **Otro testigo.***

 **Nada**

\- ¡Se trata del otro testigo! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Otro testigo? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Si, el otro testigo… ¡Regina Berry! – grito Maya.

\- Je, bien jugado – dijo el fiscal sorpresivamente.

\- ¿Sr. King? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- La acusación llama a su siguiente testigo – informo Cristian.

Bata bajo del estrado y Regina se subió a él, un poco nerviosa.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión por favor – pidió el fiscal.

\- Soy Regina Berry, soy domadora de animales en el Gran Circo Berry – se presento Regina.

\- La testigo nos hablara de lo que vio después que se cometiera el crimen – informo el fiscal King.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Srta. Berry, empiece su testimonio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Después del Crimen.**

\- Yo estaba caminando un poco tomando aire cuando de repente escuche un disparo.

\- Me di la vuelta y vi a un encapuchado pasar al lado mío.

\- Logre verle la cara, la cual era la de Edgard.

\- Pero su cara… tenía algo raro, parecía un poco salida.

\- ¿Su cara parecía salida? Eso es raro, pero probablemente la defensa pueda explicarlo en su interrogatorio – afirmo el Juez

\- (El Juez me tiene una buena confianza) – pensó Maya con sorpresa.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Después del Crimen.**

\- Yo estaba caminando un poco tomando aire cuando de repente escuche un disparo.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿A qué hora escucho el disparo? – consulto Maya.

\- ¡DETENTE!

\- ¿Por qué te repites? Ya preguntaste eso al testigo anterior y te dio una respuesta clara: a las 23:00, la autopsia confirma eso – adujo el fiscal.

Regina asintió cuando el fiscal menciono la hora.

\- Srta. Berry, continúe por favor – pidió el Juez.

\- Me di la vuelta y vi a un encapuchado pasar al lado mío.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Puede describírnoslo? – pidió Maya.

\- Tenia puestos unos guantes, y un traje blanco con… capucha – informo Regina.

\- Interesante – dijo Maya.

\- ¿La defensa tiene alguna conclusión? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Por supuesto que… no – contesto desanimada la chica.

\- Entiendo, entonces que la testigo continúe – ordeno el Juez.

\- Logre verle su cara, la cual era la de Edgard.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Estas completamente segura? – pregunto Maya con desesperación.

\- Bastante, aunque… vi un problema en su cara – comento Regina.

\- ¿Un problema? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- ¿Cuál? – pregunto Maya.

\- Pero su cara… tenía algo raro, parecía un poco salida.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿A qué te refieres con salida? – dudo Maya.

\- Ósea, como… no parecía absolutamente pegada a la cabeza – contesto la domadora.

\- ¿¡La cara estaba afuera de la cabeza!? ¡Qué espanto! – exclamo el Juez.

\- Su Señoría, se me ocurrió algo acerca de la cara – aseguro Maya.

\- ¿De qué se trata Srta. Fey? – cuestiono el Juez.

 **Regina se equivoca.**

 **No vio nada.**

 **No vio una cara.***

\- ¡La testigo en realidad no vio una cara! – exclamo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Cómo es eso de que no vio una cara? – cuestiono el fiscal.

\- Simple, vio una máscara o algo parecido – explico Maya.

\- ¡Ohhhh! – comprendió el Juez.

¡DETENTE!

\- O bien, podía ser otra cosa – dijo el fiscal.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Es muy simple, la testigo debía estar cansada por la función, además de que solo vio la cara por un segundo, así que bien pudo ser una ilusión óptica - explico Cristian.

\- ¡AHHHHHHH! – exclamo el Juez.

\- ¡No! – grito Maya.

\- Así que la teoría de la máscara queda desmentida, y el testimonio fue bastante exacto, así que ahora si hay que dar un veredicto – afirmo King.

El juez asintió con la cabeza.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Hay una cosa más! – exclamo Maya.

\- Srta. Fey, ya dijo eso bastante, pero me considero bondadoso así que le daré una última oportunidad ¿Qué tiene que decir? – cuestiono el Juez.

\- (Es todo o nada, si fallo Edgard será considerado culpable ¡Tu puedes Maya!) – se animo la chica.

\- Lo que quiero decir es…

 **No hay nada que decir.**

 **Presentar Prueba.***

 **Seguir el Interrogatorio.**

\- ¡Quiero presentar una prueba! – grito Maya con todo el ánimo que pudo.

\- Eso es raro – comento el fiscal.

\- ¿Cuál es su prueba Srta. Fey? Solo tiene una oportunidad, no falles – dijo el Juez.

\- Mi prueba es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Rama.**

 **Rama encontrada en la escena del crimen, pertenece al árbol desde el que se cometió el delito.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- … - quedo callado el Juez.

\- … - King bajo la cabeza y rio un poco.

Todos los espectadores también se quedaron callados.

\- Le digo que solo tiene una oportunidad… ¿¡Y presenta esto!? ¡UN JUICIO NO ES UNA BROMA! – exclamo el Juez con furia.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Señoría, esta rama es muy importante – afirmo Maya.

\- ¿Eso a que se debe? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Se debe a que…

 **Puede confirmar que estoy loca.**

 **Puede confirmar el lugar desde el que se cometió el crimen.**

 **Puede confirmar la identidad del criminal.***

\- ¡Puede identificar la identidad del criminal! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – quedo pasmado el Juez.

\- Si, esto se debe a que la rama cayo del árbol desde el que se cometió el crimen, tal vez debido a que alguien la tiro al agarrarla o pisarla ¡Debe tener huellas! – explico Maya.

\- Vaya… tiene sentido – admitió el Juez.

¡DETENTE!

\- Su Señoría, esto no tiene sentido ¿En serio haremos pruebas a una rama? - pregunto el fiscal sin creerlo.

\- Con las pruebas se puede confirmar la identidad del criminal – aseguro Maya.

\- Es verdad- afirmo el Juez.

\- ¿Y si no tiene huellas? ¡Habremos perdido un día por nada! – protesto Cristian.

\- Es verdad, pero hay que tomar el riesgo, se cancela la sesión – dijo el Juez dando un golpe con su martillo.


	13. Investigación de Gracia

**Investigación de Gracia.**

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **17:30.**

 **Tribunal del distrito: Sala de acusados numero 3.**

\- Maya, eso fue… - empezó Edgard.

\- ¡Absolutamente espectacular, amiga! – exclamo Gumshoe.

\- No muchos resisten un día contra King, pero tú si, te felicito – alabo Edgard.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! – exclamo Maya.

\- Eh, yo también ayude ¡Le di a Maya las pruebas! – protesto Trucy.

\- Oh, en ese caso muy bien hecho amiga – dijo Dick.

\- Gracias Trucy – agradeció Edgard.

La maga asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué harán ahora amigas? – pregunto el inspector.

\- Nos iremos al circo a investigar un poco – informo Maya.

\- Ok, en ese caso nos vemos después – dijeron Gumshoe y Edgard.

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **18:00.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Carpa.**

\- ¡Hola Maya! ¡Hola Trucy! – saludo Regina.

\- ¡Hola Regina! – saludo Maya.

\- ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Bien, estoy algo nerviosa por todo eso de haber testificado en un juicio por asesinato, pero sacando eso estoy perfecta - afirmo Regina dando unos saltitos.

 **Hablar.**

 **El juicio de hoy.***

\- Regina, en cuestión del juicio de hoy… ¿Estas absolutamente segura de lo que viste? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Completamente – aseguro Regina.

\- ¿Incluso lo de la cara salida? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Ehh… eso es más difícil de afirmar, pero sí, estoy segura de haber visto a alguien con la cara salida – expreso Regina con total seguridad.

\- Oh, está bien – acepto Maya.

\- ¿Qué hacemos Maya? – inquirió Trucy.

\- Podrían ir a hablar con Moe, el tal vez vio algo – propuso Regina.

\- ¡Gracias Regina! – agradeció Maya.

 **Carpa: Hab del jefe de pista.**

\- ¡Vaya, pero si es la chica del año, Maya! – exclamo Moe apenas la vio.

\- ¡Hola Moe! ¿Cómo estás? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¡Pero si es obvio! Estoy parado hablando contigo – respondió el jefe de pista.

Después de decir eso Moe empezó a reír un montón.

\- … - quedo callada Trucy.

Maya en cambio también se puso a reír.

\- ¡Genial, Moe! – felicito Maya.

\- Gracias ¿Y quién es esta joven maga? ¿Acaso me traes a un talento? – pregunto Moe.

\- No, no, estoy ayudando a Maya a investigar, soy Trucy Wright – se presento la maga.

\- ¿Eres la hija de ese hombre erizo que no sabe contar chistes? – pregunto Moe.

\- El mismo – contesto Trucy.

\- Ahora que lo pienso, ya me acuerdo de ti, vi algunas de tus funciones por la tele ¿No estarías interesada en unirte al circo? – propuso Moe.

\- Bueno… ¿Cuánto me pagarían? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Tomando en cuenta tu talento, mas tu padre, mas tu lindura, ganarías esto – dijo Moe anotando la cifra en un papel.

\- ¿¡Tanto!? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Estoy bastante interesada – comento Trucy.

\- Estoooo… deberías hablar con Nick antes de unirte al circo – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Pero no viste todo lo que ganaría? ¿Y si papa no me deja? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Es un punto muy bueno, pero aun así deberías decirle a Nick – insistió Maya.

\- Jamás pensé que tú te volverías aburrida – murmuro Trucy.

\- Y pasando a otros temas… - empezó Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **La noche del Crimen.***

 **Gran Circo Berry.**

\- Moe ¿Viste algo la noche del crimen? – pregunto Maya.

\- Si, vi algo – afirmo Moe.

\- ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Que!? – preguntaron las dos chicas.

\- ¡Una linda noche! – contesto el ex payaso y comenzó a reír.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas.

\- No me refería a eso, preguntaba sobre algo relacionado al crimen – explico Maya.

\- De eso no vi nada – afirmo Moe.

\- Rayos – dijo Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **La Noche del Crimen**

 **Gran Circo Berry.***

\- ¿Nos puedes hablar un poco del circo? – pidió Trucy.

\- ¡Claro! El circo va estupendo, Ben y Trilo son grandes cantantes, Regina es un poco más seria que antes y doma nuevos animales… ¡De hecho hace unos años domo un tiburón! – exclamo Moe.

\- ¿¡Un tiburón!? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Así es, bueno… Max sigue siendo toda una estrella y hace varios trucos combinados a su vuelo, y nuestra nueva adición Magus es Magusfico – dijo Moe, sonriente.

\- Ayer vimos una función de él en la tele – comento Maya.

Moe asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esa función fue su debut, Magus crea trucos sorprendentes y muy originales, de hecho ya es un gran amigo de Max, acá tienen el contrato de Magus si les interesa – dijo el jefe de pista.

 _Contrato añadido al Acta de Juicio._

\- ¡Gracias Moe! – exclamo Maya.

\- No es nada, oh, y estoy seguro que ganaras el caso, después de todo provienes de una antigua civilización – comento Moe.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Bueno… ¡Te llamas "Maya" por algo! – explico Moe antes de reír de nuevo.

Las dos chicas se quedaron calladas y salieron de la habitación.

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **18:30.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Entrada.**

\- Bueno… no hemos sacado nada de Regina y de Moe – comento Trucy.

\- Es cierto… ¡Pero podemos hablar con los otros miembros! – exclamo Maya.

Trucy asintió con la cabeza.

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **18:35.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Habitación de Bata.**

La habitación apenas había cambiado en diez años, había dos camas, y en el fondo una gran pila de objetos brillantes, sobre esta había un mono dormido.

\- ¡Hola Bata! – saludo Maya cuando entro.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal ustedes dos? – pregunto Bata.

\- Muy bien – respondieron las dos chicas.

\- Oye, que lindo mono – comento Trucy viendo al mono que estaba sobre la pila de objetos.

\- ¿Te gusta? Se llama Money, le encantan las cosas brillantes – comento Bata.

 _Money añadido al Acta de Juicio._

\- Oye Bata, queremos preguntarte algunas cosas – dijo Maya.

\- ¡Por supuesto! – acepto Bata enérgicamente.

 **Hablar.**

 **Tu testimonio.**

\- En cuestión de tu testimonio… ¿Estas absolutamente seguro de lo que viste? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¡Completamente! – afirmo Bata.

\- ¿Tu no viste ninguna cara salida? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Nop – negó Bata.

\- ¿No viste ninguna otra cosa extraña que te olvidaste de decir? – interrogo Maya.

\- Para nada – aseguro el acróbata.

\- Grr – gruño Maya.

\- ¿Ahora con quien hablamos? – pregunto Trucy.

Bata se quedo pensando un momento.

\- ¡Ya se! Podrían hablar con Magus, esta mañana lo he visto un poco nervioso, tal vez sea por que vio algo – propuso Bata.

\- ¡Guau! ¡Gracias Bata! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Si, muchas gracias! – agradeció Trucy.

Bata le resto importancia con un gesto y las chicas se fueron a hablar con Magus Lumini.


	14. Conexión de Espíritu

**Conexión de Espíritu.**

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **18:40.**

 **Gran Circo Berry: Habitación de Magus.**

Apenas entraron en la habitación las dos chicas, se encontraron con su ocupante el cual tenía un pelo rubio platinado, una capa blanca, un sombrero blanco, un traje blanco, pantalones blancos, y guantes (también blancos).

\- ¡Hola! Es un gusto conocerlas, mi nombre es Magus Lumini ¿Quieren ver trucos? Lo siento, no me dejan revelar nada hasta que lo haga en la carpa, tal vez otro día ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto el mago de un tirón.

Las chicas no respondieron debido a la sorpresa.

\- Ah, entiendo que se queden calladas, siempre da impresión ver a un artista bien de cerca, sobre todo a uno tan guapo y tan bien vestido, así que yo responderé por ustedes "¡Soy una gran fanática tuya Magus!" "¡Magus, me volví maga debido a ti!" ¿Eso es lo que dirían, no? No respondan, ya lo sé por su mirada. – aseguro Magus de nuevo de un tirón.

\- Nos dijeron que es un gran amigo de Max, ya veo porque, ambos son bastante arrogantes – murmuro Maya a Trucy intentando que Magus no oiga.

\- ¿Acaso mencionaste a Max? ¡Es un gran amigo mío! Verán, yo desde joven he admirado a Max ¡Me volví mago un poco por el! Así que hace unos días al ver todo el talento que yo tenía pensé "Magus ¿Por qué no te unes al circo? Te volverás famoso al mostrar tu habilidad y estarás con el mago que siempre veneraste" ¡Y lo hice! Fue muy rápido que me dejaran entrar al circo y me dieron un buen contrato – soltó de nuevo el mago de blanco rápidamente.

\- Eh, señor Lumini… - empezó Maya.

\- ¡De "señor" nada! ¡Solo tengo 21! ¿Te gustaría que te llamara "señora" "ancianita" "viejita" o "lady" teniendo tu solamente unos 25 años? – cuestiono Magus.

\- La verdad "Lady" no me molesta – contesto Maya.

\- ¡Esta bien! Entonces te llamare Lady… ¿Cuál es el nombre de ustedes dos? – dudo Magus.

\- Yo soy Maya Fey – se presento la médium.

\- Yo soy Trucy Wright – se presento la maga.

\- ¿Wright? ¡Ah! Lady Wright, Lady Fey ¿Sabían que en esta semana me contaron la historia de un abogado llamado Phoenix Wright? Era una persona mitad erizo que no sabía contar chistes el cual salvo a Max acompañado de una chica de morado… Ahora que lo pienso tú te pareces a esa chica de morado que me describieron, y tu supongo que serás una pariente - informo Lumini.

Las dos chicas asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Tu eres la chica de morado? ¡Gracias entonces por ayudar a Max! Díganme ¿Qué desean? – dijo Magus con amabilidad.

\- (¡Por fin podemos hablar!... ¿De verdad me llamo "Lady"? Bueno, me gusta) – pensaba Maya.

 **Hablar**

 **Magus.***

 **Gran Circo Berry.**

 **La Noche del Crimen.**

\- Ehh… ¿Puedes decirnos algo de ti? – pidió Maya.

Trucy miro a su amiga con fastidio.

\- ¡Claro Lady Fey! Tengo 21 años, mi madre es Eclipsa Noctis, probablemente ya sepan quién es mi padre, el famoso mago Merlon Lumini, nací el 31 de Octubre de 2006 – informo el mago.

\- Vaya – dijo Maya simplemente.

 **Hablar.**

 **Magus.**

 **Gran Circo Berry.***

 **La Noche del Crimen.**

\- Eh ¿Qué tal todo en el circo? – pregunto Maya.

Trucy se golpeo la cabeza con la mano.

\- ¡Sorprendente Lady Fey! Todos acá son muy amables, me caen bien, sobre todo Max y Bata – contesto Magus.

\- (Parece que no habla tanto de los otros como de el mismo) – pensaba Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Magus.**

 **Gran Circo Berry.**

 **La Noche del Crimen.***

\- Magus, una pregunta ¿Viste algo la noche del crimen? – pregunto Maya.

Cuando ella dijo eso, Magus se puso ligeramente nervioso.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Crees que yo lo hice? ¿¡Crees que yo lo hice!? ¡Yo jamás cometería un asesinato! Esta mal acusar a la gente, deberías saberlo, y te juro por mi varita, mi capa, mi sombrero y mis cereales azucarados que no tengo nada que ver – aseguro el mago histéricamente.

\- ¡Yo no te estaba acusando! ¡Solo preguntaba si viste algo! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Ah, bueno! Disculpa Lady Fey, no vi nada - se disculpo Magus.

En ese momento, aparecieron tres Psico candados alrededor de Magus.

\- (¿¡Que!? Oh vaya, creo que es tiempo de romper candados, pero antes necesito pruebas) – pensaba Maya.

\- Una pregunta, Magus ¿Podemos ver a fondo tu increíble habitación? – pidió Maya.

\- Claro que si Ladies – acepto Magus.

 **Examinar.**

Maya y Trucy empezaron mirando una pequeña escalera.

\- ¡Mira! Es una escalerilla – afirmo Trucy.

\- Yo creo que es una escalerilla – dijo Maya.

\- … Eso fue lo que dije Maya – respondió Trucy.

\- ¡Vaya! Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada en que estén de acuerdo conmigo en cuestión de escalerillas – explico Maya.

\- ¿En serio? ¡Yo tampoco! – exclamo Trucy.

\- Somos más similares de lo que imaginaba - dijo Maya.

Después las dos chicas vieron un montón de cajas de cereales azucarados en un rincón.

\- ¡Ah! Esos son mis cereales con azúcar, por favor no los toquen – pidió Magus.

\- (¿Cereales con azúcar? ¡De ahí salió la hiperactividad! Apuesto el distintivo que no tengo) – pensaba la médium.

Después de eso, vieron un cajón lleno de mascaras.

\- ¡Oh! Esas mascaras son para un espectáculo, voy a satirizar a algunas personas ¡Sera muy divertido! – afirmo Magus.

Maya empezó a revolver entre las mascaras viendo si había algo útil… y si que lo había.

\- (¿¡Pero qué!? Acabo de encontrar una máscara de Edgard, eso significa…) – se sorprendió Maya.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Magatama.**

 **Un objeto que contiene energía espiritual, me permite saber si alguien miente.**

 **Presentar.**

¡YA ES TIEMPO!

Los tres candados aparecieron alrededor de Magus y Maya se preparo.

 **La Noche del Crimen.**

\- Magus, acaba con la mentira – pidió Maya.

\- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué mentira? ¡Yo no miento! ¡Tú mientes al decir que yo miento! – exclamo el mago.

\- Magus, tengo una prueba que te ubica en la escena del crimen – afirmo Maya.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡Que prueba!? – chillo Magus.

\- Mi prueba es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Guante.**

 **Guante entregado por Regina, no se sabe de quién es.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Magus, este guante se encontró en la escena del crimen, y es misteriosamente similar a los tuyos – informo Maya.

\- ¿¡QUE!? – exclamo Magus.

\- Así es – afirmo Maya.

Un candado se rompió.

\- Pero… eh, aunque estuviese en la escena… me contaron lo que dijo Regina en el juicio de la "cara salida" ¿Cómo relacionas eso conmigo? – cuestiono Magus nervioso.

\- Es muy simple, lo relaciono con…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Mascara.**

 **Es una máscara de Edgard que posee Magus.**

\- Esta mascara da toda la explicación – afirmo la médium.

\- ¿De qué forma? – cuestiono Magus.

\- Si la máscara se afloja, uno puede ver perfectamente una "cara salida" – explico Trucy.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEE!? – chillo el mago de blanco.

\- Exacto, curioso, un guante encontrado en la escena del crimen, y una máscara del acusado, ambos de la misma persona… ¡Te hemos atrapado Magus! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡ALTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chillo Magus.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Maya.

\- Si yo fuese el criminal ¿Por qué motivo habría cometido el crimen? ¡Si no sabes eso no puedes acusarme de nada! – afirmo Magus.

Maya se quedo en silencio.

\- Dime ¿Tu sabes qué motivo podría tener yo?... Creo que no – afirmo Magus.

\- (¡Todo tuvo un giro de 360 grados! Es cierto, si no conozco su motivo ¡Me será difícil ganar si le acuso) – pensó Maya con desesperación.

\- "Maya" – dijo una voz en la mente de la chica.

\- "¿Mia?" – pensó la chica con sorpresa.

\- "Tal vez, el lo hizo por alguien" - propuso la voz de Mia.

\- "Aunque sea así… ¿Cómo lo demuestro hermanita?" – pregunto Maya.

La voz de Mia rio amablemente.

\- "Es muy simple, busca en tu interior" – contesto su hermana.

\- "¿Buscar en mi interior"? – dudo Maya.

\- Tal vez, el lo hizo por alguien… muerto" – propuso la voz.

\- "¿Alguien muerto?" – cuestiono Maya.

\- "Las mentes de un médium son extremadamente complejas, están conectadas a todos los muertos, mira atentamente las características de Magus y busca una "coincidencia" con el muerto, es una técnica avanzada" - explico Mia.

\- "¿Cómo se llama la técnica, hermanita"? – pregunto Maya con curiosidad.

\- Llamémosla… Conexión de Espíritu – propuso la voz antes de desaparecer.

\- ¿Maya? – pregunto Trucy.

\- ¿Fey? – pregunto Magus sin llamarle Lady.

Maya no respondió y empezó a concentrar su poder.

En ese momento Maya vislumbro millones de caras que parecían estar en la penumbra, entonces la médium miro a Magus y observo atentamente cosas que puedan caracterizarlo: el pelo, los ojos, el sombrero y el traje, entonces las caras en penumbra fueron desapareciendo hasta que solo quedo una a la que Maya pudo mirar bien, esta se veía como un Magus de unos 45 años.

\- Magus Lumini… ¡Conozco tu motivo! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿¡De que hablas!? – se sorprendió Magus.

\- Tu motivo es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Merlon Lumini.**

 **Edad: 45.**

 **Género: Masculino.**

 **El padre de Magus.**

 **Presentar.**

¡YA ES TIEMPO!

\- Tu motivo es… tu padre: Merlon Lumini – afirmo Maya.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – grito Magus.

\- El está muerto ¿Verdad? Y Elmer lo mato – dijo Maya.

\- ¿¡DE DONDE SACASTE ESO!? – chillo el mago.

\- He oído el rumor… ¡De que Elmer mato a un hombre! Y ese hombre ¡Era tu padre! – exclamo la médium.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – grito Magus con todas sus fuerzas.

Entonces con un movimiento de mano, la varita que tenia Magus fue reemplazada por un cuchillo.

Las dos chicas gritaron y empezaron a correr siendo perseguidas por el mago, quien dejo de hacerlo cuando llegaron a la entrada.

 **19 de Mayo.**

 **20:30.**

 **Agencia Polivalente Wright.**

\- ¡Uf! Eso fue agotador y aterrador – dijo Trucy.

\- ¡Cierto! – exclamo Maya.

\- Bueno… ahora tenemos todas las pruebas necesarias ¿Verdad? – pregunto Trucy.

\- Así es Trucy, tenemos las pruebas, pero aun debemos derrotar a King en el juicio de mañana – contesto Maya.

\- ¡Lo lograremos! Nuestras pruebas son imposibles de refutar ¡Ganaremos! – aseguro Trucy.

Maya asintió con una sonrisa.


	15. ¡Hocus Veredicto!

**¡Hocus Veredicto!**

 **20 de Mayo.**

 **9:45.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de acusados N 3.**

\- Bueno amigas, ha llegado la hora – dijo Gumshoe solemnemente.

Maya y Trucy asintieron con la cabeza.

\- ¿Han encontrado pruebas de mi inocencia? – pregunto Edgard.

\- Si, muchas pruebas – contesto Maya.

\- Y al verdadero culpable – siguió Trucy.

\- ¿Al verdadero culpable? – pregunto el inspector sin mucha sorpresa.

\- ¿¡Al verdadero culpable!? – pregunto Edgard con sorpresa.

Las dos chicas asintieron.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Lottus.

\- Es una sorpresa para el juicio – respondió Maya.

Edgard y Dick se desilusionaron.

-Vamos amigas, no nos hagan esperar – pidió Gumshoe.

\- Amigos, los haremos esperar – contestaron las chicas al unisonó.

\- ¡No me copien! – exclamo el inspector.

Edgard miro su reloj.

\- Bueno… ya es hora, mucha suerte chicas – dijo el candidato.

\- ¡Si, suerte amigas! – exclamo Dick.

Maya y Trucy agradecieron con el gesto y entraron a la sala del juicio.

 **20 de Mayo.**

 **10:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala N 3.**

El juez dio un golpe con su martillo.

\- Se reanuda la sesión en el juicio contra Edgard Lottus, Sr. King ¿Usted ha encontrado algo? – hablo el Juez.

\- Si, de hecho he encontrado algo y a alguien - contesto el fiscal.

\- ¿Quién es ese alguien? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Un miembro del circo que logro contemplar el escape del criminal – explico Cristian.

\- (¡Estoy segura de que se trata de Magus!) – pensó Maya.

\- ¿Y ese algo? – consulto el Juez.

\- Esto – contesto Cristian mostrando varias tachuelas.

\- ¿Unas tachuelas? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Exactamente, se encontraron en la calle enfrente del circo, dieron muchos problemas a los autos al pincharles los neumáticos, la policía y yo estamos de acuerdo en que pueden ser importantes – explico King.

 _Tachuelas añadidas al Acta de Juicio._

 _Estas tachuelas pinchaban los neumáticos de los autos._

\- Muy bien Sr. King, llame a su testigo – ordeno el Juez.

\- La acusación llama a Magus Lumini – dijo el fiscal.

Magus subió al estrado sonriendo arrogantemente.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión – ordeno King.

Magus puso cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Pero si acabas de decirlo! ¡Y antes de eso ya todo el tribunal lo sabía! Vamos, es imposible no saber el nombre del hijo de la famosa vidente Eclipsa Noctis y el gran mago Merlon Lumini, y también es imposible que no sepa mi profesión – dijo Magus.

\- ¿Tu profesión es de memo pretencioso? – pregunto Maya.

Hubo varios murmullos en la corte.

\- ¡Así se dice!

\- ¡No nos gustan los arrogantes!

El juez dio golpes con su martillo.

\- ¡Orden en la sala! Srta. Fey, aunque usted tenga toda la razón, no debe decirlo en voz tan alta – advirtió el Juez.

\- ¿¡Queeee!? – exclamo Magus.

\- Testigo, su nombre y profesión – ordeno King de vuelta con algo de enojo.

Magus suspiro.

\- Magus Lumini, increíble mago del gran circo Berry – se presento.

El juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien Sr. Lumini… - empezó el Juez.

\- ¡No me llame "Señor"! No soy un anciano – protesto Magus

El juez puso cara de sorpresa.

\- Eh, muy bien… Srto. Lumini, empiece con su declaración – ordeno el Juez.

Magus asintió con la cabeza.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Escape del Criminal.**

\- Yo estaba en mi habitación.

\- Habré dormido unos 20 minutos cuando de repente escuche un disparo.

\- Me asome por la ventana y vi a lo lejos a un encapuchado corriendo a la parte de atrás del circo.

\- Si la vista no me falla, vi a Edgard.

\- ¿Eso es todo Srto. Lumini? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Así es – confirmo el mago.

\- Muy bien, en ese caso que el interrogatorio comience – ordeno el Juez.

\- (¡Es hora de mostrar la verdad!... ¡Y ganar un bonito distintivo al hacerlo!) – pensó Maya con ánimos.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Escape del Criminal.**

\- Yo estaba en mi habitación.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? – pregunto Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Srta. Fey, si esperase tres pequeños segundos, sabría perfectamente que el testigo estaba durmiendo – protesto King.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Maya.

\- Obviamente ¿Qué esperaba cerca de las 23:00? – cuestiono el fiscal.

Maya se quedo en silencio.

\- Srta. Fey ¿Prueba algo el hecho de que el testigo este en su habitación? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Eh…

 **No prueba nada.**

 **Mostrar prueba.**

 **Tiene una contradicción.***

\- Su Señoría, esa declaración tiene un problema ¡Contradice una declaración anterior! – explico Maya.

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Si, según el testimonio de Bata, después de una función TODOS salieron a tomar aire, el hecho de que Magus esté en su habitación contradice ese testimonio – explico Maya mostrando el papel con el testimonio de Bata.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo el Juez.

¡DETENTE!

\- Srta. Fey, de hecho si hay una explicación para eso, el Srto. Lumini me lo explico y no lo consideramos importante – contradijo el fiscal.

Maya puso cara de molestia.

\- Bueno… Srto. Lumini ¿Puede agregar esa explicación a su testimonio? – pidió el Juez.

\- ¡Claro! – acepto Magus.

\- Yo salí 15 minutos, pero como tenía mucho sueño entonces fui a mi habitación.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Dices que saliste 15 minutos? – aseguro Maya.

\- ¡Exactamente! – afirmo Magus.

\- ¿Y la función había terminado a las 22:30? – confirmo Maya.

\- Sin duda – afirmo el mago.

\- ¿Tiene alguna conclusión Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- La verdad… no - confeso Maya.

\- En ese caso, que el testigo siga con su testimonio – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Habré dormido unos 20 minutos cuando de repente escuche un disparo.

¡UN MOMENTO!

Justo cuando Maya abrió la boca…

¡PROTESTO!

\- No necesito tener los poderes adivinatorios de Eclipsa Noctis para saber que usted preguntara "¿Esta seguro que durmió 20 minutos"? – imito el fiscal.

Maya asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de importante? – pregunto Cristian.

Cuando Maya abría de nuevo la boca...

¡DETENTE!

\- "¡Porque si durmió un minuto menos es una gran contradicción!" – imito King usando una voz de pequeña.

\- ¿Y qué tiene de malo ese pensamiento? – pregunto Maya.

\- Que es muy tonto – contesto Cristian.

\- Es cierto, testigo, continúe por favor – dijo el Juez asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Me asome por la ventana y vi a lo lejos a un encapuchado corriendo a la parte de atrás del circo.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Lo que usted dice es muy difícil – comento Maya.

\- ¿A qué se debe? – pregunto Cristian.

\- Debido a que es muy difícil ver claramente al encapuchado estando a tanta distancia de su habitación durante la noche – explico la médium.

\- Eso es cierto ¿Srto. Lumini? – cuestiono el Juez.

\- ¡Es muy simple! – exclamo Magus.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto el Juez con sorpresa.

\- Absolutamente, el caso es que la figura tenía unos brillantes ropajes blancos, así que era posible reconocerlo – explico el mago de blanco.

\- ¡Ohhh! – exclamo el Juez.

\- Y eso concuerda perfectamente con lo que declaro la Srta. Berry sobre la vestimenta del criminal – dijo Crisitian mostrando el papel con la declaración.

\- (Tengo la sensación de que esto ayuda en alejar las sospechas de Magus) – pensaba Maya con tristeza.

\- Testigo, continué con su testimonio – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Si la vista no me falla, vi a Edgard.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Una cosa es que vea una figura de blanco, otra es que vea una cara a tanta distancia – dijo Maya.

\- ¡Eso es completamente cierto! ¿Cómo hace para tener tan buena vista? ¿Qué come? – pregunto el Juez

\- (No me refería a eso) – pensó Maya con incredulidad.

Magus negó con la cabeza.

\- Te explico Lady Fey, yo al ver a la figura me interese y use unos binoculares que tenía en mi habitación – explico Magus.

\- ¡Agh! – grito Maya.

\- Vaya, para ser un memo pretencioso, Magus es muy astuto – comento Trucy.

\- Es cierto – contesto Maya.

\- Bueno, saquemos la artillería pesada – dijo la maga.

\- ¡Sí! Magus no podrá hacer nada contra nuestras pruebas irrefutables – se animo Maya.

\- Yo estaba en mi habitación.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Guante.**

 **Guante entregado por Regina, pertenece a Magus.**

 **Presentar.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- Si tú estabas en tu habitación ¿Cómo llego este guante a la escena del crimen? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¿El guante de Edgard? – pregunto el Juez.

\- No, el guante de Magus – explico Maya.

Magus puso cara de sorpresa y apunto con su varita a Maya diciendo un hechizo.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Juez, la defensa debe aprender a mirar a la gente, Srto. Lumini, levante sus manos por favor – pidió Cristian.

Magus levanto las manos y todos vieron bien unos guantes negros.

\- ¡Y todos son del mismo color si comprueban mi habitación! – exclamo el mago.

\- ¿¡Queeeee!? – pregunto Maya copiando a Magus.

\- Vaya, es obvio que los pinto – dijo Trucy a Maya.

\- Lo sé, pero será difícil demostrarlo.

\- Continúe con su testimonio – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Yo salí 15 minutos, pero como tenía mucho sueño entonces fui a mi habitación.

\- Habré dormido unos 20 minutos cuando de repente escuche un disparo.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Informe de Autopsia.**

 **Muerte por disparo a la cabeza a las 23:00.**

 **Presentar.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- Su Señoría, eso contradice el informe de autopsia – dijo Maya.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto el Juez.

\- ¿A qué te refieres ahora? – pregunto Cristian.

\- Para empezar, el dice que salió durante 15 minutos, ósea que se fue a su habitación a las 22:45, después dice que durmió 20 minutos, pero en ese caso ¡El habría escuchado un disparo a las 23:05! – explico la médium.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamo el Juez.

¡DETENTE!

\- La acusación pide a la defensa que escuche bien el testimonio – pidió King.

\- ¿A qué te refieres ahora? – pregunto Maya imitando al fiscal.

\- El testigo dijo claramente que durmió "unos" 20 minutos – explico Cristian.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Maya sin entender.

\- Al decir "unos" se nota que no está completamente seguro de cuanto durmió, así que él puede tener un margen de error de 5 minutos – explico el fiscal.

\- Ya entiendo – dijo el Juez asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- (¡Me logra rebatir todo!) – pensó Maya desesperada.

\- Que el testigo continué con su declaración – ordeno el Juez.

\- Me asome por la ventana y vi a lo lejos a un encapuchado corriendo a la parte de atrás del circo.

\- Si la vista no me falla, vi a Edgard.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Mascara.**

 **Es una máscara de Edgard que posee Magus.**

 **Presentar.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- Magus, dices que miraste al encapuchado con binoculares ¿Nos puedes describir su cara? – pidió Maya.

\- ¿Para qué? ¡Si ya tenemos la cara en este tribunal! – exclamo Magus.

\- ¿Nada anormal? – cuestiono la médium.

Magus pensó un momento.

\- Ahora que lo pienso… si, tenía la cara algo salida – informo Magus.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamo el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Su Señoría, antes no se tomo en cuenta lo que dijo Regina sobre la cara salida debido al sueño y que solo la vio un segundo ¿Verdad? – pregunto Maya.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, ahora otro testigo dice lo mismo ¡Y vio al encapuchado con binoculares y un buen tiempo! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿¡Queeeee!? – exclamo Magus lanzando otro "hechizo" a Maya.

Cristian bajo un poco la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué significa esto Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- ¡Significa esto! – explico Maya mostrando la máscara.

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una máscara del acusado? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Así es ¡Y la encontré en la habitación de Magus! – exclamo Magus.

\- ¿¡Que significa esto Srto. Lumini!? – exclamo el Juez con furia.

\- Eh, esto… ¡Arghhhhhhhh! – chillo Magus.

\- (¡Excelente! Magus sabía que si decía que no vio nada raro, podría contradecirlo alegando el testimonio de Regina ¡Pero no pensó el hecho de que lo que dijo Regina no se tomó en cuenta!) - pensó Maya con alegría.

¡DETENTE!

\- ¿Sr. King? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Su Señoría, admito que la máscara es una gran prueba, pero hay varios problemas: como Magus lograría cometer exactamente el crimen, como aparecieron el botón y la pistola, y el motivo del crimen, si no se resuelven estas cosas no se puede acusar al Srto. Lumini – protesto el fiscal.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza después de pensar un momento.

\- Eso es cierto – admitió el Juez.

\- (¡No! ¡Tan cerca y tan lejos!) – pensó Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¡Su Señoría! El hecho de que el testigo tenga una máscara del acusado ya es prueba suficiente – dijo Maya.

\- Se equivoca Srta. Fey – dijo King.

\- ¡Cierto! Para empezar esa mascara la iba a usar para una función de satirizacion – informo Magus.

\- ¿Una función de satirizacion? ¡Eso tendría si fueses un payaso! – exclamo Trucy.

\- En realidad, el testigo es un mago y un payaso, su contrato lo dice – informo el fiscal.

Las chicas no se le pudieron creer.

\- Bueno, Srta. Fey ¿Puede darnos pruebas sobre la implicación de Magus en el crimen? – pidió el Juez.

\- Si Su Señoría, mi primera prueba es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Contrato.**

 **Es el contrato de Magus.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Esta es mi primera prueba – presento Maya.

\- ¿El contrato del testigo? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Si – afirmo Maya.

\- ¿Qué es lo importante del contrato? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Lea la fecha – pidió Maya.

\- ¿La fecha? 10 de Mayo – dijo el Juez.

\- 10 de Mayo… ¡Justo una semana antes del crimen! - exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! – exclamo el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Su Señoría, las personas se unen al circo todo el tiempo, sobre todo a uno tan famoso, el hecho de que Magus se una al circo una semana antes es pura casualidad, así que esta no es una prueba definitiva – protesto King.

\- Eso es cierto, Srta. Fey, presente ahora una prueba sobre cómo se cometió el crimen – ordeno el Juez.

\- Esta bien, mi siguiente prueba es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Tachuelas.**

 **Estas tachuelas pinchaban los neumáticos de los autos.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- ¿Las tachuelas que trajo el fiscal? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Sr. King ¿Estas tachuelas se pusieron el día del crimen? – pregunto la Medium.

El fiscal asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡Esto es una prueba muy importante entonces! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el Juez sin entender.

\- ¿Las ruedas de la limusina de Stomp estaban en buen estado cuando se registro el vehículo? – pregunto Maya al fiscal.

\- No, estaban pinchadas – negó el fiscal.

\- Entonces esto paso: Magus tiro las tachuelas el dial del crimen para detener el vehículo de Stomp y poder matarlo – teorizo Maya.

\- Hm, interesante teoría Srta. Fey, pero tengo una última duda ¿Cómo sabia el criminal que la victima pasaría por ahí? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Lo sabía debido a que…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Mapa.**

 **En él está el recorrido que debió tomar Stomp para su viaje.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Citando a Cristian King "Porque era el único camino" ¡Y este mapa lo demuestra! – exclamo Maya agitando el mapa.

\- ¡Vaya! – exclamo el Juez.

\- Muy bien, ahora dígame Srta. Fey ¿Cómo se implican la pistola y el botón en esto? ¿En qué momento se los quitaron a Edgard? – inquirió Cristian.

\- Simple, logro quitárselos debido a…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Tachuelas.**

 **Estas tachuelas pinchaban los neumáticos de los autos.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Edgard ¿Tu pasaste cerca del circo antes del crimen? – pregunto Maya.

\- Así es, pase por ahí un rato antes del crimen – confirmo el acusado.

\- ¿Se te rompieron los neumáticos? – pregunto Maya.

\- Exactamente – afirmo Edgard.

\- Su Señoría, ahí está el momento en que ocurrió el robo – informo Maya.

\- Ya veo – dijo el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Juez, aunque ese sea el momento correcto, dudo que el ladrón sea la persona que imagina Maya, debido a que el Srto. Lumini sobresale bastante y lo veo muy ruidoso, así que es improbable que él sea – arguyo el fiscal.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Pero Magus podía tener un cómplice – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Y usted sabe quién es? – pregunto Magus.

\- Por supuesto que sí – aseguro Maya.

\- ¿Qué? – se sorprendió el fiscal.

\- ¿¡Queeeee!? – exclamo Magus.

\- Srta. Fey ¿Quién es ese cómplice? – pregunto el Juez.

\- El cómplice es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Money.**

 **Es un mono al que le gustan las cosas brillantes.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- ¿Un… mono? – pregunto el Juez.

\- ¡Explíquese! – ordeno King.

\- Es muy simple de explicar: este es Money, a él le encantan las cosas brillantes, y la pistola y sobre todo el botón, brillan mucho ¡Así que Magus logro hacer que Money se los robase a Edgard para inculparlo después! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Nooooooo es cierto! – exclamo Magus lanzando otro "hechizo" a la médium.

\- Y el hecho de que Money, el cual pertenece al circo, sea el cómplice ¡Afirma aun más el hecho de que alguien del circo fue el asesino! – explico Maya.

\- ¡Increíble! – exclamo el Juez.

¡DETENTE!

\- Srta. Fey, aun falta lo más importante: el motivo ¿Usted puede decirlo? – pregunto King claramente nervioso.

\- Si, el motivo es…

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Perfiles.**

 **Merlon Lumini.**

 **Edad: 45.**

 **Género: Masculino.**

 **Es el padre de Magus.**

¡YA ES TIEMPO!

\- ¿Quién es él? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Era Merlon Lumini: el padre de Magus – informo Maya.

\- ¿Era? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Si, "era"… ¡Debido a que el murió asesinado por Elmer! – explico Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- ¿¡Y tu como sabes que Elmer lo mato!? – inquirió King.

\- Hice mis investigaciones ¡Y todo concuerda!¡ Magus mato a Stomp para vengar a su padre! – grito Maya.

\- ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEE!? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – chillo el mago con todas sus fuerzas.

Después de eso, Magus tiro uno de sus guantes al estrado, partió su varita a la mitad y tiro los trozos a Maya.

\- ¡Eh! – grito la médium.

\- Vaya… Después de ver la reacción del testigo mas las pruebas es obvio quien es el culpable ¿La fiscalía quiere decir algo? – pregunto el Juez.

\- … Nada – dijo King.

\- En ese caso declaro al acusado: el señor Edgard Lottus…

NO CULPABLE.

Cayó el clásico confeti y Magus grito de rabia.

 **20 de Mayo.**

 **16:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de acusados N 3.**

\- ¡Eso fue absolutamente espectacular amigas! – felicito Gumshoe.

\- ¡Ustedes estuvieron increíbles! ¡Derrotaron a Cristian King! – exclamo Edgard.

Las dos chicas hicieron una reverencia.

\- Esto hay que festejarlo – comento Gumshoe.

\- Yo invito, conozco un muy buen restaurante ¡Ahí charlaremos sobre tu distintivo, Maya! – exclamo el candidato.

Maya le dio a Edgard una sonrisa feliz, fue duro pero logro hacerlo, gano su segundo caso, venció a un fiscal prodigio e iba a ganar un distintivo.

La vida de Maya iba muy bien.

 **Nota de Autor: Este es el fin del caso 2, en el siguiente capitulo empieza "El Caso de los Espíritus"**


	16. El Caso de los Espíritus

**El Caso de los Espíritus.**

La pantalla se divide en tres y se ven distintas cosas: En el lado izquierdo se ve a alguien beber el contenido de una copa para un momento después agarrarse el pecho y golpear su cabeza contra la mesa.

En el centro se ve a una figura musculosa apuñalar a una persona que estaba en su cama.

En el lado derecho se ve a una figura atacando a una persona dormida con un látigo.

 **5 de Junio.**

 **10:00.**

 **Agencia Polivalente Wright.**

Maya estaba regando a Charlie la planta mientras Apollo estaba jugando Ajedrez con Trucy.

\- ¡Jaque! – exclamo la maga moviendo una de sus piezas.

Apollo dudo un minuto cuando de repente sonrió.

\- Te vi un tic en la mano ¿Tal vez será porque temes que haga este movimiento? – pregunto Apollo moviendo un caballo.

\- ¡Ahhh! – exclamo Trucy.

\- Jaque mate – se jacto Apollo.

En ese momento, el teléfono sonó y Apollo atendió, después de un minuto el miro a Maya.

\- Es para vos – dijo el abogado a la abogada médium.

Maya agarro el teléfono.

\- Hola, Agencia Polivalente Wright, soy Maya Fey – hablo Maya.

\- ¡Ese es el nombre que queríamos oír! – exclamo una voz animosa.

\- No grites así Reggie, puedes aturdir a Maya – dijo una voz de chica.

\- Je, tampoco es para tanto – dijo una voz de hombre mayor.

\- Disculpen ¿Son tres personas? – pregunto Maya con sorpresa.

\- Así es, es una situación difícil de explicar ¿Podrías venir al centro de detención para hablar mejor? – dijo la voz de chica.

\- Eh… Claro – dijo Maya dudando y cortando el teléfono.

\- Me voy al centro de detención – informo Maya a sus compañeros.

\- Muy bien, te ayudaríamos pero estamos con otro caso – dijo Apollo con una mirada de disculpa.

\- ¡No pasa nada! Estaré bien, después de todo derrote a King – alardeo Maya.

\- Que tu victoria ante King no se te suba a la cabeza – dijo Apollo.

\- Tarde, ya se me subió hace tiempo – contesto Maya antes de salir.

 **5 de Junio.**

 **10:30.**

 **Centro de Detención: Sala de las visitas.**

En la sala había tres personas: Una era una chica de expresión amable, cabello castaño y que tenía un vestido azul.

Después estaba un hombre robusto de pelo negro y que tenía un traje de este color.

La otra persona era un anciano con traje rojo, pelo plateado y un bastón finamente tallado.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Eres nuestra abogada? – dijo el hombre robusto apenas vio a Maya.

\- Reggie, hay que presentarse antes – reprendió la chica.

\- ¡Claro! Un gusto Maya, soy Reggie Storm – se presento el hombre robusto.

\- Yo soy Lily Prince – se presento la chica con una voz suave.

\- Hola, soy Francis Kurt – se presento el anciano con una voz aterciopelada.

\- ¿Ustedes tres… son mis clientes? – pregunto Maya.

\- Exactamente – afirmo Reggie.

\- ¿Y yo… soy la abogada de tres personas al mismo tiempo? – cuestiono Maya.

\- No exactamente, siempre puedes decidir no serlo – contestó Francis.

\- Te explicare bien, de hecho nosotros tendríamos juicios separados en el mismo día, pero debido al hecho de que deseamos al mismo abogado, primero me harán a mi un juicio, después a Reggie, y después a Francis ¿Entiendes? - explicó Lily.

\- Si, pero antes de decidirme a hacer esta rareza ¿Pueden contarme que sucedió? – preguntó Maya.

\- Por supuesto – aceptaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

\- (Eso es un poco aterrador) – pensó Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Que paso.***

 **Motivo del arresto.**

\- ¿Me pueden decir que sucedió? – pregunto Maya.

\- Ya te cuento, ayer hubo tres asesinatos al mismo tiempo, y se nos culpa a nosotros, a mi me acusan de matar a Valeria Mastre – informó Lily.

\- A mi me acusan de matar a Joe Horned ¿Puedes creerlo? – dijo Reggie

\- A mi me han acusado de intentar asesinar a una mujer cuyo nombre no recuerdo – dijo Francis.

 **Hablar.**

 **Que paso.**

 **Motivo del arresto.***

\- ¿Exactamente porque los culpan a ustedes? – pregunto Maya.

\- El látigo con el que atacaron a la mujer es de mi tienda de armas, por eso me arrestaron – explico Kurt.

\- El cuchillo con el que mataron a Joe es uno que yo tengo siempre en el bolsillo – explico Reggie.

\- Valeria murió por un veneno muy poderoso que yo tengo guardado en mi farmacia, la cual está al frente de la casa de ella – explico Lily.

\- … Vaya ¿Les digo algo?... ¡Les ayudare! – exclamo Maya con una expresión decidida.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto Lily.

Maya asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¡No me esperaba menos! – exclamo Reggie.

\- Muchas gracias Maya – agradeció Francis.

\- ¡No es nada! Bueno chicos, me voy a investigar ¡Adiós! – dijo la médium.

\- Adiós Maya – dijeron los tres a la vez.

\- (Eso sigue asustándome) – pensó Maya antes de irse a investigar el caso de Lily.


	17. Investigación Envenenada

**Investigación Envenenada.**

 **5 de Junio.**

 **11:05.**

 **Farmacia Las Flores.**

\- (Que raro, imaginaba que habría algún policía en este lugar, bueno… ¡Mejor para mí!) – pensaba Maya después de echar un vistazo rápido.

\- ¡Bienvenida señorita! – exclamo una voz.

\- ¡Ah! – se sorprendió Maya.

En ese momento apareció un hombre calvo bastante alto vestido con una bata negra de laboratorio.

\- ¿Qué deseas? – pregunto el hombre.

\- Eh... estoy investigando el caso de Lily Prince – explico Maya.

El hombre se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

\- ¿En serio? Oh, en ese caso déjame presentarme, soy Victor Jewel – se presento el hombre.

\- Soy Maya Fey, abogada defensora – se presento Maya.

\- ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? – pregunto Victor.

 **Hablar.**

 **Victor.***

 **Lily.**

 **Veneno.**

\- ¿Me puede habla un poco de usted? – pregunto Maya.

\- Claro señorita, yo soy el dueño de esta gran farmacia y trabajo en un laboratorio bastante importante, creo que mi nombre apareció en algunas revistas – informo Victor con una sonrisa.

\- (Genial, me salió otro arrogante) – pensó Maya.

\- ¿Qué tal va el negocio? – pregunto la abogada.

\- Tan reluciente como mi sonrisa, pero… - empezó Jewel.

 **Hablar.**

 **Victor.**

 **Lily.***

 **Veneno.**

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se trata de Lily? – pregunto Maya.

Victor bajo la cabeza.

\- Así es, esa chica… Como si no le bastase escaparse cada semana del trabajo para ir a una reunión de su club, me roba a mí, mata a una famosa cantante y hace quedar mal al negocio – se quejo el farmacéutico.

\- ¿Una famosa cantante? – pregunto la médium.

\- Si ¿Acaso no conoces a Valeria Mastre? – pregunto Victor con una risita.

 **Hablar.**

 **Victor.**

 **Lily.**

 **Veneno.**

 **Valeria Mastre.***

\- ¿Me podrías hablar de Valeria? – pidió la chica.

\- Claro, ella es una cantante bastante famosa de 32 años, sus canciones siempre son enternecedoras, y en la última que hizo ella dijo "Si estas canciones les ponen tristes, la siguiente directamente les hará llorar", eso creo muchas expectativas pero… murió ¡Y yo era un gran fan de ella! – informo Jewel.

\- Oh vaya – comento simplemente Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Victor.**

 **Lily.**

 **Veneno.***

 **Valeria Mastre.**

\- ¿Me puedes hablar del veneno que se uso contra Valeria? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Eh… Yo no debería hablar mucho de él, pero si te puedo decir que es uno muy poderoso, mata instantáneamente y es completamente imposible de detectar – explico Jewel.

\- Gracias – dijo la médium.

 **Examinar.**

Maya se fijo primero en el enorme televisor que había en una esquina.

\- Gigantesco ¿No crees? Esta farmacia es tan famosa que nos compramos varias de estas chucherías – comento el farmacéutico.

\- Es cierto, es muy grande – afirmo Maya.

 **Examinar.**

Maya se fijo en una gran pila de revistas que había sobre una mesa.

\- Esas son muchas revistas – comento la chica.

\- ¡Son mis revistas favoritas! – exclamo Victor.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¡Porque en todas soy mencionado! – explico el farmacéutico con una sonrisa.

\- Ooook – dijo Maya.

\- Anoche me las puso a leer de nuevo ¡Las amo! – exclamo Victor.

 **Examinar.**

Maya vio una pequeña caja fuerte en un rincón.

\- ¿Qué hay de esa caja fuerte? – cuestiono la abogada.

Victor se puso nervioso.

\- Eh… no debería decir esto, pero ahí guardo las cosas más fuertes – informo Victor.

\- ¿Venenos por ejemplo? – inquirió Maya.

\- Si… - asintió Jewel.

\- ¿Puedo ver el interior? – pregunto la abogada.

\- No, esa caja está vedada, tiene cosas muy peligrosas solo los miembros de la Alta Asociacion de Farmacéuticos saben la combinación… no debí decir eso – negó el farmacéutico.

 _Caja Fuerte añadida al Acta de Juicio._

\- (Vaya, el se puso bastante nervioso, tal vez debería investigar la escena del crimen) – pensaba la abogada.

 **5 de Junio.**

 **11:25.**

 **Casa de Valeria: Sala.**

Cuando la abogada entro en la sala, vio que había un par de policías investigando el lugar, y uno de ellos noto a la médium.

\- ¡Oye tu! ¿Qué te piensas al venir aquí? ¡No se permiten visitas! – exclamo una mujer.

Ella tendría unos 26 años, tenía un traje blanco con un moño a rayas rojas, llevaba unos lentes rosas y un bolso que parecía muy pesado.

\- Un momento… ¿¡Ema!? – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Te conozco de algo? – pregunto Ema.

\- Nos vimos hace unos tres años cuando ambas fuimos a visitar a Nick a la vez, yo soy Maya Fey – explico la abogada.

\- ¡Ya recuerdo! ¿Qué haces por acá? – pregunto Ema

\- Soy abogada y voy a defender a Lily Prince – informo Maya.

\- Vaya, bueno, en ese caso creo que puedo decirte algunas cosas – dijo la inspectora.

 **Hablar.**

 **Ema.***

 **La víctima.**

\- Hablemos un poco de ti ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto Maya.

Cuando Maya le pregunto eso, Ema empezó a comerse unos chocolates.

\- "Munch" Mas o menos "Munch" no soy investigadora forense "Munch" pero pienso probar de nuevo para ver si me aceptan en el departamento – dijo la inspectora mientras comía.

\- ¿Cómo esta Lana? – pregunto Maya recordando lo que le dijo Nick de Lana y el incidente SL-9.

\- Esta bien, hace un año la sacaron de la cárcel por su complicidad con Gant, y desde entonces intenta reintegrarse de nuevo, ella desea ser una fiscal, pero le será muy difícil – informo Ema.

\- Pobre Lana – dijo Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Ema.**

 **La victima.***

\- ¿Me puedes hablar de la muerte de Valeria? – pidió Maya.

\- Claro Maya, Valeria murió por un nuevo y poderoso veneno el cual se saco de la farmacia de enfrente, y según dos testigos Lily fue la que le enveneno – explico la inspectora.

\- ¿Dos testigos? – pregunto Maya.

\- Así es, pero no puedo decirte quienes son, mala suerte – contesto Ema.

\- ¿Puedo inspeccionar el lugar? – pregunto Maya.

\- No debería dejarte, pero solo por el hecho de ser amiga de Nick, lo permitiré – acepto Ema.

 **Examinar.**

Maya se acerco a la mesa y observo una copa vacía.

\- ¿Y esta copa? – pregunto Maya.

\- Mi investigación ha demostrado que es la copa en la que se puso el veneno – explico Ema.

\- ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Así es – contesto Ema.

 _Copa añadida al Acta de Juicio._

 **Examinar.**

Maya se fijo en una linda guitarra que había en un rincón.

\- ¿Esa guitarra es de Valeria? – pregunto Maya.

\- Exactamente, mi investigación demostró que suena muy bien – afirmo Ema.

\- (Parece que ella investiga todo) – pensaba Maya.

 **Examinar.**

La médium fijo su vista en un pequeño armario, lo abrió y adentro de este en la parte de abajo vio una hoja de papel cuidadosamente guardada en un folio, la chica la saco y la miro un momento.

\- Creo que encontré una de las letras de Valeria – le comento Maya a Ema.

La inspectora agarro la hoja y leyó un poco la letra.

\- La letra es muy bonita, pero… ¿De qué te serviría? – pregunto Ema.

\- Tal vez de nada, pero Nick me ha enseñado que agarrar cosas aleatorias pueden salvar a uno – respondió Maya.

 _Letra añadida al Acta de Juicio._

\- Me alegro que tengas ese pensamiento, porque esa es la última prueba que podrás encontrar, la policía ya se llevo todo – dijo Ema.

\- Oh, vaya… Bueno, me parece que me las arreglare con lo que tengo – dijo Maya con optimismo.

\- ¿Una copa y la letra de una canción? – cuestiono Ema.

\- Exactamente – afirmo la abogada.


	18. Declaraciones Científicas

**Declaraciones Científicas.**

 **6 de Junio.**

 **9:50.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de Acusados N 4.**

\- Hola Maya – saludo Lily.

\- ¡Hola Lily! – saludo Maya.

\- Vaya, el juicio está a punto de comenzar ¿Te sientes lista? – pregunto Lily.

\- Completamente – aseguro Maya con total confianza.

\- Sera difícil, pero sé que derrotaras a King y demostraras mi inocencia – aseguro la acusada poniendo una cara tierna.

\- Eso es obvio… ¡Un momento! ¿Acaso mencionaste a King? – se sorprendió la médium.

\- Así es, el será el fiscal en el juicio de los tres… Me parece que olvide contártelo, perdón – se disculpo Lily.

\- ¡Ay no! ¡Esto será imposible! ¡Apenas tengo pruebas, y no son las mejores! – se desespero la abogada.

\- ¡Tranquilízate Maya! Ya derrotaste a King una vez, podrás hacerlo de nuevo – aseguro la acusada antes de entrar a la sala del juicio.

 **6 de Junio.**

 **10:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala Número 4.**

El Juez dio un golpe dio un golpe con su martillo.

\- Inicia el juicio contra la Srta. Lily Prince ¿Están la defensa y la acusación listas? – dijo el Juez.

\- La defensa esta lista Su Señoría – contesto Maya.

\- La acusación esta lista Su Señoría – contesto King.

\- Muy bien, que la fiscalía diga su alegato inicial.

\- Por supuesto, el caso es que la acusada asesino a una famosa cantante, tenemos dos testigos, y la verdad se descubrirá con un veredicto de culpabilidad - inicio Cristian.

\- Sr. King, llame a su primer testigo por favor – ordeno el Juez.

\- La acusación llama a su primer testigo – dijo King.

Al estrado se subió Ema.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión – ordeno Cristian.

\- Ema Skye, inspectora – se presento Ema escuetamente.

\- La testigo va a hablarnos acerca de como ocurrió la muerte – informo el fiscal.

\- Srta. Skye, empiece con su testimonio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Investigación y Resultados.**

\- Las investigaciones demostraron que el crimen sucedió a las 22:15.

\- La víctima murió instantáneamente por envenenamiento.

\- En la escena del crimen se encontró un frasco que contenía el veneno, con las huellas de la acusada.

\- Interesante – comento el Juez.

\- Acá tienen el Informe de Autopsia y el frasco – dijo la inspectora.

 _Informe de Autopsia añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Muerte instantánea por envenenamiento a las 22:15._

 _Frasco añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Frasco que contenía veneno, tiene las huellas de Lily._

\- Muy bien, que la defensa comience con su interrogatorio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Investigación y Resultados.**

\- Las investigaciones demostraron que el crimen sucedió a las 22:15.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Estas completamente segura de la hora? – cuestiono Maya.

\- "¿Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos?" – pregunto King en burla.

En vez de contestar, Ema lanzo algunos de sus chocolates a Maya y a Cristian.

\- ¿A que vino eso? – pregunto el fiscal algo irritado.

\- Le tire a Maya por cuestionar mis… ¡Las habilidades del departamento forense! Y a ti por burlarte de Maya – explico Ema.

\- … - se quedaron callados la abogada y el fiscal.

\- ¿Me puedes lanzar a mi también? Tengo antojo de chocolate – pidió el Juez.

\- No, no te lanzare si me lo pides – contesto Ema.

\- Vaya, al parecer deberé esperar a que termine el juicio – suspiro el Juez.

\- Testigo, continúe – ordeno el fiscal.

\- La víctima murió instantáneamente por envenenamiento.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Estás segura de que fue instantáneo? – dudo Maya.

\- Completamente, la investigación científica nunca falla – aseguro Ema.

\- En el pasado las investigaciones se equivocaron en cuestión de si alguien murió instantáneamente ¿Qué tal si paso de nuevo? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¿Eh? – pregunto Ema.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Me doy cuenta de a donde quieres ir ¿Propones que la victima sobrevivió por unos minutos y logro dejar un mensaje? – dedujo King.

\- ¡Exactamente! – exclamo Maya.

\- Es plausible, pero hay un problema ¿Dónde dejo su mensaje? La policía hizo una inspección detallada pero no lo encontró. – pregunto King.

\- Es debido a…

 **La policía no investigo bien.**

 **La fiscalía oculta el mensaje.**

 **El asesino se llevo el mensaje.***

\- ¡Debido a que el asesino se llevo el mensaje! - exclamo Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- Srta. Fey ¿Qué harías inmediatamente después de cometer un crimen? – pregunto el fiscal inesperadamente.

\- Probablemente huir – contesto Maya.

\- Exactamente, huir… Eso significa que el asesino se iría apenas cometa el crimen pensando que la víctima no sobrevivió, así que no sabría nada de un mensaje – adujo Cristian.

\- ¡Ahhh! – exclamo Maya.

\- Y además, un envenenador ni siquiera estaría en la escena del crimen, así que cuando su objetivo muere el ya está muy lejos – continuo el fiscal.

\- ¿¡Queeeeeee!? – grito Maya.

\- Así es – dijo King.

\- Pero, en ese caso… ¿Cómo es que Lily fue acusada si ella ya debería estar lejos? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Eso es una buena cuestión – dijo el Juez.

\- Es simple, ella es una mala criminal, sus huellas quedaron en un frasco que contenía un veneno, y se dejo ver por dos personas – explico el fiscal.

\- Oh, ya entiendo – acepto el Juez.

\- Grrrr – gruño Maya.

\- Y por ultimo y para rematar tu duda, el veneno que se uso es de un efecto instantáneo – remato Cristian King.

\- (¡Eso es un golpe "Real"!) – pensaba Maya.

\- Testigo, prosiga – ordeno King.

\- En la escena del crimen se encontró un frasco que contenía el veneno, con las huellas de la acusada.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Su Señoría, lo que dice la testigo es extremadamente cuestionable – dijo Maya.

\- ¿En serio? Lo veo muy conciso – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Se ve conciso, pero tiene un gran problema – afirmo Maya.

\- ¿Y cuál es? – pregunto el Juez.

\- ¿Qué asesino deja en la escena del crimen un frasco con sus huellas? – pregunto la abogada.

\- ¡Ya entiendo! Y si, es cierto, hay que ser demasiado tonto – acepto el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Eso no prueba demasiado, no existen crímenes perfectos, si fuese así los miembros de tu bufete jamás lograrían resolver nada – replico King.

\- Es cierto, no existen crímenes perfectos, pero aun así es demasiado raro de que un asesino deje una prueba así – replico Maya.

\- Entonces expone tu teoría, dinos ¿Cómo explicas la existencia de esta prueba? – pregunto el fiscal.

\- Mi explicación es…

 **No tengo explicación.**

 **Otra persona dejo la prueba.***

\- Que otra persona dejo la prueba – explico la médium.

\- ¿¡Cómo!? – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- ¡Explíquese! – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Es simple, otra persona fue la que mato a Valeria, y dejo la prueba ahí para que no sospechen de ella – explico Maya.

\- ¿Cómo explicas las huellas de la acusada, Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Simple, el verdadero asesino logro hacer que Lily tocase el frasco por error haciendo que queden sus huellas – respondió la médium.

\- Eso… Tiene mucho sentido – afirmo el Juez.

¡PROTESTO!

King bajo la cabeza y rio un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede Sr. King? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Es que me divierte como la defensa comete siempre el mismo error – explico el fiscal.

\- ¿El mismo error? – pregunto el Juez sin entender.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – inquirió Maya.

\- Empiezas a formar una gran teoría, intentas convencer al tribunal… cuando recién vamos por la declaración del inspector del caso – explico King.

\- ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? – cuestiono la abogada.

\- Lo malo es que no piensas en el hecho de que existen OTROS testigos, ya te lo dije la primera vez que nos enfrentamos: Tu teoría sería muy buena si no hubiese otras personas que pueden desmentirla – adujo Cristian.

\- ¿¡Q-QUE!? – chillo Maya.

-No te repitas Srta. Fey, testigo puede irse – dijo el fiscal.

\- Muy bien, se han creado y desmentido teorías con solo el testimonio del inspector, estoy interesado en ver como continua esto así que pase el siguiente testigo –ordeno el Juez.

\- La fiscalía llama a su siguiente testigo.

Al estrado se subió un hombre bastante alto y con bata de laboratorio…

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión – ordeno Cristian King.

\- Me llamo Victor Jewel, como dice mi nombre, soy la joya que es el jefe de la Farmacia Las Flores, y que es miembro de la Alta Asociación de Farmacéuticos – se presento Victor con una sonrisa.

\- Sr. Jewel, comience con su testimonio – ordeno el fiscal.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Salida de Lily.**

\- Eran las 21:55 cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

\- Yo supuse que se trataba de Lily, así que me di la vuelta para darle las buenas noches.

\- Logre verla a ella caminando rápidamente con su bata blanca puesta, y creo haber visto un frasquito en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Eso es todo testigo? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Así es compadre – afirmo Victor sonriendo al Juez.

\- Muy bien, entonces que la defensa empiece su interrogatorio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Salida de Lily.**

\- Eran las 21:55 cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Eso es un dato muy exacto ¿Cómo sabe exactamente a qué hora fue? – inquirió Maya.

\- Debido a que un minuto antes me fije en mi reloj y vi que eran las 21:54 – explico Victor.

\- Ah – entendió Maya.

\- ¿Alguna otra innecesaria pregunta? – pregunto King.

\- No, no más necesarias preguntas por el momento – dijo Maya.

\- (Suspiro) Si claro – dijo King.

\- Que el testigo continúe con su testimonio – dijo el Juez.

\- Yo supuse que se trataba de Lily, así que me di la vuelta para darle las buenas noches.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Cómo puede estar tan seguro de que se trataba de Lily? – pregunto Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- Yo mismo puedo responder eso: La farmacia estaba cerrada desde hace 25 minutos, así que ellos dos eran los únicos que estaban ahí – explico el fiscal.

\- ¿No había nadie más? – interrogo Maya.

\- No, solo yo, Lily y yo – contesto Jewel.

\- ¿Por qué se menciona dos veces a sí mismo? – pregunto la abogada.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Cada uno tiene sus costumbres gramaticales, de que se menciones dos veces a sí mismo no es importante – replico King.

El juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- La fiscalía tiene razón, ahora que el testigo continúe – ordeno el Juez.

\- Logre verla a ella caminando rápidamente con su bata blanca puesta, y creo haber visto un frasquito en una de sus manos.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Logro verle la cara? – pregunto Maya.

\- Por supuesto – afirmo Victor.

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de haber visto a Lily? – prosiguió Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Srta. Fey, es absolutamente obvio de que se trataba de ella, la farmacia estaba cerrada, y Victor la vio con un frasquito en la mano, obviamente el veneno – refuto Cristian.

\- (Grr ¿Qué digo?... Las palabras no me sirven de mucho, mejor ya ataco con pruebas) – pensó Maya desanimada.

\- Eran las 21:55 cuando escuche la puerta abrirse.

\- Yo supuse que se trataba de Lily, así que me di la vuelta para darle las buenas noches.

\- Logre verla a ella caminando rápidamente con su bata blanca puesta, y creo haber visto un frasquito en una de sus manos.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Revistas.**

 **Revistas cuyo contenido le encanta a Victor.**

 **Presentar.**

¡PROTESTO!

\- Sr. Jewel, usted asegura haberle visto la cara a Lily ¿Verdad? –pregunto Maya.

\- ¡Eso es justo lo que dije! – exclamo Jewel con una sonrisa.

\- Yo no le creo… Dígame ¿Qué estuvo haciendo antes de ver a Lily? – inquirió la abogada.

\- Estaba cómodamente sentado en un sofá – contesto Victor.

\- ¿Algo más? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Nop – respondió Jewel.

\- Entonces… ¿No estuviste leyendo esto? – dudo Maya presentando las revistas.

La sonrisa de Victor desapareció.

\- ¿Qué tienen que ver esas revistas con el caso Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Es muy sencillo, Victor Jewel es un fanático de estas revistas, y yo no creo que estuviese sentado sin hacer nada ¡Creo que él estaba leyendo esto! – explico Maya.

\- Eh… - vacilo Victor.

¡PROTESTO!

\- ¿Y qué importa el hecho de que el testigo lea unas revistas? – cuestiono King.

\- Creo que usted lo sabe Sr. King: si el testigo estaba muy ocupado leyendo sus revistas ¡Entonces el no pudo ver bien a la persona que salió de la tienda! – exclamo la abogada.

\- ¡Noooo! – grito Victor apretando tan fuerte los dientes que se le rompieron un poco.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Pero… ¡Es obvio que se trataba de Lily! ¡No había nadie más en la farmacia! – exclamo King.

\- Podría ser que alguien más entrase, después de todo Victor estaba distraído ¡Y las puertas no son la única entrada! - arguyo Maya.

King no respondió y simplemente bajo la cabeza.

-¿Sr. King? – pregunto el Juez.

\- La fiscalía llama a su último testigo – dijo King en voz baja.

Victor se bajo del estrado, y lo reemplazo un hombre que tenía el pelo marrón, una bata de laboratorio blanca, unos lentes grandes, una mascarilla y un caleidoscopio.

\- Testigo diga su nombre y profesión – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Mi nombre es White Ascles, mi profesión es la de medico – se presento el hombre con una voz calmada.

\- Sr. Ascles, empiece con su testimonio – dijo King.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Lo que Sucedió.**

\- Yo estaba en la casa de Valeria debido a que ella estaba enferma.

\- Le serví un remedio en una copa con jugo y luego me fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso de agua.

\- De repente escuche un gemido, fui corriendo a la sala y encontré muerta a Valeria.

\- Yo escuche afuera unos pasos apresurados así que me asome por la ventana y vi corriendo a la acusada.

\- Vaya, debió ser duro para usted de repente encontrar muerta a la paciente – comento el Juez.

\- Si, y mucho, era un gran fan de ella, y cuando la vi muerta mi corazón latía tan rápido que temí que me diese a mí un ataque – contesto el doctor con tristeza.

\- Srta. Fey, puede comenzar con su interrogatorio.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Lo que Sucedió.**

\- Yo estaba en la casa de Valeria debido a que ella estaba enferma.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Qué le pasaba a Valeria? – pregunto Maya.

\- Tenia dolores en el pecho y en la cabeza debido a todo lo que pasaba en su carrera de cantante – contesto White con lastima.

\- ¡Qué pena! – exclamo Maya.

Ascles le dio la razón con un gesto.

\- Le serví un remedio en una copa con jugo y luego me fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cocina? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Yo solo estuve un minuto cuando…

\- De repente escuche un gemido, fui corriendo a la sala y encontré muerta a Valeria.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Qué fue lo primero que hizo al hallar al cadáver? – pregunto Maya.

\- Primero intente mantener la calma y usar mi entrenamiento – contesto White.

\- ¿Su entrenamiento? – pregunto la abogada.

\- Si, tomar el pulso y esas cosas – explico Ascles.

\- ¿Qué mas paso? – pregunto el fiscal.

\- Yo escuche afuera unos pasos apresurados así que me asome por la ventana y vi corriendo a la acusada.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Le vio bien la cara? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Si – contesto Ascles.

\- Pero por lo que se, todo fue durante la noche ¿Cómo logro verla bien? – inquirió la médium.

El juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Esa es una gran duda ¿Cómo lo hizo Sr. Ascles? – cuestiono el Juez.

White saco una libreta y un lápiz y empezó a tomar apuntes.

\- A ver, Maya Fey: Agilidad Mental, alta – anoto Ascles.

\- Eh… - vacilo Maya.

\- ¡Oh, claro! Sobre su pregunta, las gafas que tengo puestas me dan una capacidad de visión increíble, es útil para un medico – explico White.

\- Oh, ya comprendo – dijo el Juez.

\- (Hm, este testimonio es bastante conciso, White Ascles es un buen rival ¡Pero sé que puedo ganar!) – se motivo Maya.

\- Yo estaba en la casa de Valeria debido a que ella estaba enferma.

\- Le serví un remedio en una copa con jugo y luego me fui a la cocina para tomar un vaso con agua.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Copa.**

 **Es una copa que contiene restos de veneno.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA YA!

\- ¿Usted dice que le sirvió jugo en una copa? – pregunto Maya.

\- Maya Fey: Memoria, media-baja – anoto Ascles.

\- ¡Oiga! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Eh? Perdón, si, le serví el jugo en una copa – afirmo White.

\- ¿No habrá sido en esta copa? – pregunto Maya mostrándola.

Ascles se sorprendió.

\- ¡Si, en esa! – exclamo Ascles.

\- En resumen, le sirvió la bebida en esta copa… ¡La cual tiene rastros de veneno! – exclamo Maya.

Los ojos de Ascles se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

-Eso significa…

\- ¡El médico lo hizo!

\- Mami, no quiero volver al hospital.

El juez dio golpes con su martillo.

\- ¡Orden en la sala! Sr. Ascles ¿¡Que significa esto!? – exclamo el Juez.

\- No lo sé… Hm ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamo el doctor.

\- ¿De qué se trata? – pregunto el Juez.

\- La copa en la que serví el jugo estaba en la mesa de ANTES de que yo llegara, así que pudieron haberla envenenado en ese momento cuando yo no estaba y Valeria estaba durmiendo – propuso el médico.

\- Eso es bastante factible – afirmo King.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- (¡Oportunidad arruinada!) – pensaba Maya.

\- Sr. Ascles, continúe con su declaración por favor – pidió el Juez.

\- De repente, escuche un gemido, fui corriendo a la sala y encontré muerta a Valeria.

\- Yo escuche afuera unos pasos apresurados, así que me asome por la ventana y vi corriendo a la acusada.

¡UN MOMENTO!

-… - se quedo callada la chica.

\- ¿Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Me parece que los nervios mataron a nuestra abogada – comento Cristian.

\- Srta. Fey ¿Qué quiere? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Yo quiero…

 **Presentar una Prueba.**

 **Pedir otro Testimonio.***

 **Pedir que pase Victor.**

\- Quiero… ¡Pedir otro testimonio! – exclamo la médium.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Uno no puede ir pidiendo otro testimonio cuando quiera, y si lo hace debe especificar de qué quiere que alguien testifique ¿De qué desea la declaración? – pregunto el fiscal.

 **Sobre antes de llegar a la casa.***

 **Sobre después del crimen.**

\- ¡Quiero una declaración sobre antes de que Ascles llegara a la casa de la victima! – exclamo Maya.

\- … ¿Eso de que servirá? – pregunto King.

\- Cuando el testigo haga la declaración ¡Lo descubrirán! – exclamo Maya.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, Sr. Ascles, testifique sobre eso – ordeno el Juez.

White se acomodo los lentes y empezó a hablar.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Antes de Llegar.**

\- Yo estaba dando un paseo por el lindo barrio en el que vivía la víctima.

\- En un momento, me llamaron del hospital y me pidieron que atendiera a la Sra. Mastre, la cual se sentía mal.

\- Como no tenía los remedios necesarios en ese momento, los fui a comprar a la Farmacia Las Flores.

\- Hm, no veo nada contradictorio – dijo el Juez.

\- Eso se debe a que no lo hay – adujo King.

\- ¡Ya veremos eso en el interrogatorio! – exclamo Maya.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Antes de Llegar.**

\- Yo estaba dando un paseo por el lindo barrio en el que vivía la víctima.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Por qué estaba ahí y no en el hospital? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Estaba en mi descanso – explico el médico.

\- Oh – contesto Maya.

\- Testigo, prosiga – ordeno King.

\- En un momento, me llamaron del hospital y me pidieron que atendiera a la Sra. Mastre, la cual se sentía mal.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Si usted estaba en su descanso ¿Por qué lo llamaron? – inquirió Maya.

\- Debido a que estaba muy cerca, y como era algo sencillo acepte – explico Ascles.

\- (El logra explicar muy bien las cosas) – pensó Maya.

\- Testigo, siga. Defensa, desista – dijo el fiscal.

\- ¡Ni en tus sueños! – exclamo Maya.

\- Como no tenía los remedios necesarios en ese momento, los fui a comprar a la Farmacia Las Flores.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Usted no tenia remedios? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Por supuesto que no, yo no me cargo con medicamentos en mi descanso – contesto el doctor.

\- Oh, claro – contesto Maya.

\- Maya Fey: Agilidad Mental, media – anoto el médico

\- (Al parecer mi mente va bajando) – pensaba Maya.

\- Testigo, siga con su declaración – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Yo estaba dando un paseo por el lindo barrio en el que vivía la víctima.

\- En un momento me llamaron del hospital, y me pidieron que atendiese a la Sra. Mastre, la cual se sentía mal.

\- Como no tenía los remedios necesarios en ese momento, los fui a comprar a la Farmacia Las Flores.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Frasco.**

 **Frasco que contenía veneno, tiene las huellas de Lily.**

 **Presentar.**

¡TOMA ESTO!

\- Su Señoría ¡Lo último que dijo el testigo es concluyente! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿De qué está hablando? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Es curioso, el testigo fue a la Farmacia Las Flores… ¡La misma farmacia que tenía el veneno que se uso en la victima! – exclamo Maya.

A White se le agrandaron de nuevo los ojos.

¡DETENTE!

\- ¿Estás diciendo que el Sr. Ascles robo el veneno? – pregunto el fiscal.

\- Así es, el hecho de que el fuese a la farmacia de la cual se saco el veneno, y de que la victima muriera después de tomar un jugo que le dio el testigo… ¡Es bastante concluyente! – explico Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- Srta. Fey, por si no lo sabe, el veneno estaba bien guardado en una caja fuerte ¿Cómo es que el testigo logro robarlo? ¿¡Cual es su prueba!? – exclamo Cristian King.

\- ¡La presión en esta sala aumento un 200%! – exclamo White Ascles.

 _Pursuit: The Reality._

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Caja Fuerte.**

 **Acá estaba guardado el veneno, solo un grupo selecto conoce su combinación.**

 **Presentar.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- Sr. Ascles, déjeme hacerle una pregunta ¿Usted es miembro de la Alta Asociación de Farmacéuticos? – pregunto Maya.

\- Si ¡Soy de alto rango! – exclamo Ascles.

\- Quiero hablarle al tribunal sobre la caja fuerte que tenía el veneno, la combinación de esta caja… ¡Solo la conocen los miembros de la Alta Asociación de Farmacéuticos! – informo Maya.

\- ¡Arghhhh! – exclamo King.

\- Déjenme explicar lo que paso: El Sr. Ascles no paseaba por el barrio de la victima sin ninguna razón ¡El sabia que lo llamarían para ayudarla!

\- El entro en la farmacia de Victor y logro abrir la caja fuerte cuando nadie miraba, después escapo de la farmacia cuando esta cerró.

\- Después el se cruzo con Lily Prince, la cual iba a una reunión de su club, Ascles logro hacer que Lily tocase el frasco para que sus huellas estén en el.

\- Y después… ¡Se fue al departamento de Valeria y enveneno su medicamento! – explico Maya.

White se quedo sin respirar un momento, su corazón latía a toda velocidad, a tanta que destruyo su caleidoscopio.

\- ¡NOOOOOOOO! – exclamo Ascles al mismo tiempo que sus lentes se rompían.

Hubo varias conversaciones por el tribunal.

\- ¡ORDEN! ¡ORDEEEEEN! – exclamo el Juez.

Cuando todo se calmo, el juez hablo.

\- Después de todo esto… la defensa lo hizo de nuevo, voy a dar mi veredicto: yo declaro a la acusada, la Srta. Lily Prince…

NO CULPABLE

El clásico confeti cayó por toda la sala.

 **6 de Junio.**

 **17:20.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de Acusados N 4.**

\- ¡Oh! Fue espectacular lo que hiciste ahí – felicito Lily a Maya.

\- Nada mal, derrotar a Cristian King dos veces seguidas – dijo Ema.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! Pero ahora no puedo festejar: tengo que investigar el caso de Reggie – dijo Maya con expresión decidida.


	19. Investigación Global

**Investigación Global.**

 **6 de Junio.**

 **17:35.**

 **Global Studios: Entrada.**

\- (Muy bien, acá estoy de nuevo después de varios años, según me contaron, en este lugar mataron a Joe Horned) – pensó la abogada.

Justo cuando Maya estaba por entrar al lugar…

\- ¡Detente ahí! ¡No puedes entrar si no eres personal autorizado! – exclamo una voz femenina.

En ese momento apareció una mujer de avanzada edad vestida con un traje de guardia.

\- ¡Un segundo!... ¿¡Sra. Mindy Smellybag!? – pregunto Maya con sorpresa.

\- ¡Es Wendy Oldbag! Y yo te recuerdo ¡Eres esa chiquilla que ayudaba a ese abogado insolente! – grito la mujer mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

\- Eh… Sí, soy Maya Fey, vine a… – se presento la chica.

\- ¡Ya lo sé! A investigar el asesinato del pobre Joe… ¡Y ayudar a ese truhan de Storm! No señorita, Wendy Oldbag no cooperara con eso – aseguro la mujer.

\- … - quedo callada Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Sobre usted.***

 **Joe Horned.**

 **Reggie Storm.**

\- Eh… ¿Cómo está usted? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¡Pésimo! Todos mis amores platónicos mueren, me despiden de cada trabajo al que voy, he tenido que volver a este horrible lugar sacando a fanáticos ¡Todo horrible! Y cuando me consolaba pensando que podría ver mucho a Joe, alguien de quien soy una mayor fan que Jack o Juan ¡Este también se muere! ¡Se muere y me deja con aun más tristeza en mi triste vida! – se quejo Wendy.

\- (Pobre Smell… ¡Oldbag!) – pensó Maya avergonzada.

 **Hablar.**

 **Sobre usted.**

 **Joe Horned.***

 **Reggie Storm.**

\- Eh… ¿Me puede hablar un poco de Joe? – pidió Maya.

\- Oh, Joe, hermoso con ese pelo, esos profundos ojos negros, la gran musculatura, la profunda voz ¡Todo un encanto! Es un "chico malo" en dos sentidos ¡Amo a los chicos malos! – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa.

\- ¿"Chico malo" en dos sentidos? – cuestiono Maya.

\- ¡Oh, sí! Joe era el villano en una de nuestras nuevas películas para público Juvenil- Adulto – explico Oldbag.

\- (¿Global Studios ahora hace películas para gente mayor? Espero que no estén todo el tiempo en eso y no continúen con "El Samurai de Carbon") – se preocupo Maya.

 **Hablar.**

 **Sobre usted.**

 **Joe Horned.**

 **Reggie Storm.***

\- ¿Me puede hablar sobre Storm? – pidió Maya.

\- ¡Argh! Lo odio ¡Lo odio mucho! Ese vago es un asistente en el estudio ¡Y se atrevió a matar a Joe! Oh, cuando lo vi matar a mi amor… ¡Yo desee matarlo a él! – se enfureció la guardia.

\- ¿Acaso ha dicho "cuando lo vi matar"? ¿¡Usted es una testigo!? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Sí, estoy condenada a ver como todas las personas que amo mueren… Esa siempre fue mi vida, ese es el destino de Wendy Oldbag – dijo filosóficamente la guardia.

-…Y estooooo ¿Puede decirme que vio? – pregunto la abogada.

\- No, eso está prohibido, y aunque no lo estuviera yo no te lo diría – se negó Wendy.

\- ¿Me deja pasar al menos? – pregunto la médium.

\- Tampoco, y nada lograra hacer que te deje pasar – dijo Wendy con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- (Si quiero pasar, tengo que usar toda mi astucia) – pensaba la abogada.

 **¡Es un fanático!***

 **¡Es Edgeworth!**

 **¡Es Adrian Andrews!**

\- Sra. Oldbag ¡Acabo de ver a una persona pasar al estudio 1! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Y? – pregunto Wendy.

\- Y… ¡Tenia ropa verde y un gorro de ese mismo color! – mintió Maya.

\- ¡Hackins! ¡Me torturas desde que eres niño! – exclamo Oldbag poniendo los ojos en blanco y corriendo al estudio 1.

\- (Eso fue muy sencillo) – se sorprendió Maya antes de entrar a Global Studios.

 **6 de Junio.**

 **17:45.**

 **Global Studios: Zona de Empleados.**

\- (Muy bien, creo que debería investigar un poco) – pensó la abogada.

\- ¡Hola amiga! – saludo una voz.

\- ¡Inspector Gumshoe! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Investigando el caso de Joe Horned? – pregunto Gumshoe.

Maya asintió con la cabeza.

\- Bueno, en ese caso hablemos – propuso Dick.

 **Hablar.**

 **La victima.***

 **El acusado.**

\- ¿Me puedes hablar sobre cómo murió el Sr. Horned?– pregunto Maya.

\- Claro amiga, el Sr. Horned murió por una cuchillada en el pecho, un crimen clásico – informo el inspector.

\- … ¿Nada mas? – pregunto Maya.

\- No, por el momento no – negó Gumshoe.

 **Hablar.**

 **La víctima.**

 **El acusado.***

\- ¿Por qué acusan a Reggie de matar a Joe? – cuestiono Maya.

\- Debido a que el arma homicida es un cuchillo el cual pertenece al Sr. Storm, y tenemos tres testigos muy concluyentes – explico Dick.

\- ¿La Sra. Oldbag es uno de esos testigos?- pregunto Maya.

\- Exactamente amiga – afirmo Gumshoe.

\- (Creo que debería ponerme a investigar) – pensó la chica.

 **Examinar.**

Maya se fijo primero en una de las mesas, la cual estaba llena de restos de filetes.

\- Parece que la gente de Global Studios nunca se cansa de los filetes – comento Maya.

\- Yo tuve hambre y me puso a roerlos – comento Gumshoe.

-(… Pobre Gumshoe) – se compadeció Maya.

 **Examinar.**

Maya se fijo que en otra mesa había un cuchillo lleno de sangre.

\- ¡Inspector Gumshoe, este cuchillo esta sangriento! – exclamo Maya.

\- Ah sí, es el arma homicida, la deje ahí para no tener las manos ocupadas al buscar más pruebas – explico el inspector.

\- … - se quedo callada la abogada.

\- ¡No te quedes así de callada! – protesto Gumshoe.

 _Cuchillo añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Es el arma homicida, pertenece a Reggie Storm._

\- (Debe haber varias cosas en el camerino de Joe) – pensó Maya.

 **6 de Junio.**

 **18:05.**

 **Global Studios: Camerino de Joe.**

\- (Bueno, a investigar)

 **Examinar.**

Maya se fijo primero en la atiborrada mesa del camerino.

\- (¡Cielos! Esto es todo un bufete, yo dudo de que Joe pasase hambre) – penso Maya.

Y comprobando que nadie entrase, ella comió un poco de filete, unas papas fritas y un chocolate.

\- (Así es como me gusta investigar) – se dijo Maya con una sonrisa

 **Examinar.**

La medium después se fijo en un cesto en el que había bastante ropa apilada cuidadosamente.

\- (Acá hay trajes negros, blancos, y negros con blancos… Uno de ellos tiene escrito el nombre "Espectro" ¡Que nombre más raro para una persona aunque sea de una película!) – pensaba la abogada.

 _Ropajes añadidos al Acta de Juicio._

 _Unos ropajes encontrados en el camerino de Joe, uno de ellos tiene escrito "Espectro"_

Maya se puso a revolver las distintas cosas que había en un armario, hasta que encontró lo que parecía un guion.

\- (Hm, no debería ir agarrando guiones, pero quiero comprobar que tal son las películas juveniles de Global Studios) – pensó Maya mientras agarraba el guion.

 _Guion añadido al Acta de Juicio._

 _Esto contiene lo que sucederá en la siguiente película de Global Studios._

La abogada por último se fijo debajo de la cama, en donde encontró unos cristales negros.

\- (¿Qué es esto? ¿Cristales negros debajo de la cama de la victima? ¡Debe ser una prueba!) – se excito Maya.

 _Cristales negros añadidos al Acta de Juicio._

 _Encontrados debajo de la cama de la víctima, no sé de donde salieron._


	20. Lo que vi hacer a ese tonto de Storm

**Lo que vi hacer a ese tonto de Storm.**

 **7 de Junio.**

 **9:50.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala de acusados N 3.**

\- (Muy bien, acá estoy a punto de enfrentar de nuevo a King, y presiento que será muy duro) – pensó Maya

\- ¡Vaya, pero si es Maya! – dijo una voz.

\- ¡Hola Reggie! – saludo Maya.

\- Por la expresión de tu rostro, deduzco que estas nerviosa ¡Pero no debes estarlo! – exclamo Storm.

\- ¿Por qué no? – pregunto Maya.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¡JO JO JO JO JO JO JO JO JO! ¡Pues porque eres Maya Fey! – explico Reggie con unas risotadas.

Maya logro sonreír un poco.

\- Muchas gracias Reggie, y tienes razón, no debo estar nerviosa, debo entrar al tribunal con una gran sonrisa – agradeció la abogada.

\- ¡Esa es la actitud! – exclamo Reggie.

\- Srta. Fey, es la hora – aviso un alguacil.

Maya entro con una sonrisa.

 **7 de Junio.**

 **10:00.**

 **Tribunal del Distrito: Sala numero 3.**

El juez dio unos golpes con su martillo.

\- Inicia el juicio contra el Sr. Reggie Storm ¿Están la defensa y la acusación listas? – dijo el Juez.

\- La acusación esta lista Su Señoría – dijo King.

\- ¡La defensa esta lista Su Señoría! – exclamo Maya.

\- Usted está muy animada el día de hoy Srta. Fey – comento el Juez.

\- Un abogado debe estar animado para darle esperanzas a su cliente y a sí mismo – dijo Maya filosóficamente.

\- Muy profundo Srta. Fey – se sorprendió el Juez.

\- Ejem, Su Señoría, el juicio – recordó el fiscal.

\- Oh, cierto, Sr. King, diga su alegato inicial – ordeno el Juez.

\- Con gusto, este juicio se hace debido al hecho de que el Sr. Storm mato al actor Joe Horned, uno puede saber perfectamente el veredicto que habrá en este juicio gracias a las pruebas y a una gran cantidad de testigos – comenzó King.

\- Muy bien, que venga el primer testigo – ordeno el Juez.

\- La fiscalía llama a su primer testigo – dijo Cristian.

Al estrado se subió el inspector Gumshoe.

\- Testigo, diga su nombre y profesión – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Me llamo Dick Gumshoe, soy inspector de policia – se presento Gumshoe.

\- El inspector testificara sobre cómo se cometió el crimen – informo King.

\- Sr. Gumshoe, empiece con su testimonio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **La muerte de Joe Horned.**

\- El Sr. Horned murió a las 22:15.

\- La muerte fue por una cuchillada en el pecho.

\- El arma que se uso contra él pertenece al acusado.

\- Interesante, muy bien Srta. Fey, empiece con su interrogatorio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **La muerte de Joe Horned.**

\- El Sr. Horned murió a las 22:15.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Estas completamente seguro de eso? – pregunto Maya.

\- Si amiga, los forenses son muy hábiles – afirmo Gumshoe.

\- Pero nada es perfecto – dijo Maya.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Srta. Fey ¿Usted dice que un grupo de forenses expertos pudo fallar por el hecho de que "nada es perfecto"? – cuestiono King.

\- Así es – afirmo Maya.

\- Pero en ese caso, usted podría no estar segura de la inocencia de sus clientes por el hecho de que "nada es perfecto" ¿No? – pregunto el fiscal.

\- Eh… - vacilo Maya.

\- Ese es mi pensamiento del caso, testigo, continúe – dijo Cristian.

\- La muerte fue por una cuchillada en el pecho.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Cómo sabe de que fue en el pecho? – dudo Maya.

\- Bueno… ¿Tal vez por las marcas que tiene la víctima en el pecho? – respondió Gumshoe.

\- ¿Y cómo pueden estar seguros que el golpe letal fue en el pecho? – interrogo Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- ¿Tal vez por el hecho de que ese es normalmente un lugar letal? – contesto King en un tono burlón.

\- Eh… ¡Ups! – dijo Maya.

\- La fiscalía pide que la defensa no sea estúpida – dijo el fiscal.

\- El tribunal acepta eso, Srta. Fey, no diga tonterías – acepto el Juez.

\- (¿En algún momento de tu vida no apoyaste a un fiscal) – pregunto internamente la chica al juez.

\- Que el testigo prosiga – ordeno el fiscal.

\- El arma que se uso contra él pertenece al acusado.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Qué pruebas hay de esas dos cosas? – cuestiono Maya.

\- ¿Las dos cosas? – pregunto Gumshoe.

\- El hecho de que sea el arma del crimen, y de que pertenezca a Reggie.

¡PROTESTO!

\- Tal vez sea el nombre "Reggie" escrito en la empuñadura, o las huellas dactilares de este, o la sangre de la victima que hay en el cuchillo, no sé, son solo suposiciones – bromeo el fiscal.

\- ¡Rayos! – exclamo Maya.

\- Exactamente Srta. Fey, te caen los rayos de la verdad – dijo King.

\- (Bueno, eso salió mal ¡Es hora de interrogar de nuevo y atacar fuerte!) – pensó Maya.

\- El Sr. Horned murió a las 22:15.

\- La muerte fue por una cuchillada en el pecho.

\- El arma que se uso contra él pertenece al acusado.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Cristales negros.**

 **Encontrados debajo de la cama de la víctima, no sé de donde salieron.**

 **Presentar.**

¡PROTESTO!

\- Su Señoría ¡Me parece que lo que dice el testigo es incorrecto! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Qué es lo incorrecto? – cuestiono el Juez.

\- ¿Qué absurda teoría tienes ahora? – pregunto King.

\- Esta es mi "absurda teoría"… ¡El cuchillo no fue el arma del crimen! – exclamo la abogada.

\- … - se quedo callado el Juez.

\- … - se quedo callado King.

\- … - se quedo callada toda la sala.

\- Y… ¿Qué base tienes para esa tontería? – pregunto el fiscal.

\- ¡Esto! – exclamo Maya mostrando los cristales.

\- … ¿Unos cristales negros? – pregunto el Juez.

\- No son simples cristales negros ¡Son el arma del crimen! – explico Maya.

\- … Explíquese – ordeno el fiscal.

\- Es muy simple, yo encontré estos extraños cristales esparcidos en el suelo… ¡Debajo de la cama de la victima! – explico Maya.

\- ¡Oh! – exclamo el Juez.

\- Una persona uso algo hecho de cristal negro, mato al Sr. Horned con eso ¡Y los cristales se esparcieron por el suelo! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¿Y el cuchillo del acusado? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Una pista falsa ¡El cuchillo fue robado para que uno no sepa la identidad del asesino! – teorizo la abogada.

¡PROTESTO!

\- … ¿Entonces el hecho de que la única marca que se encontró en el cuerpo fuese el de un cuchillo es una mentira? – cuestiono el fiscal.

\- Exactamente… Espere ¿¡La única marca fue de un cuchillo!? – se sorprendió Maya.

\- Si, así que Srta. Fey, sigo desmintiendo al instante tus locas teorías – dijo el fiscal con una risita.

\- ¡Arghh! – exclamo la abogada.

\- No veo como la defensa pueda sacar algo coherente de este testigo, así que voy a llamar al siguiente – informo King.

Gumshoe se bajo del estrado y subió una persona a la que Maya conocía…

\- ¡Will! – exclamo Maya.

\- ¡Hola Maya! ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto Will.

\- Muy bien, hey Will, adore tu actuación del Samurái de Plomo – dijo Maya.

\- Eh, muchas gracias, la verdad yo nunca espere que me diesen otra vez un papel importante – agradeció el actor.

\- Me alegra que todo te saliera bien - felicito Maya.

\- Ejem, testigo diga su nombre y profesión – interrumpió el fiscal.

\- Oh claro, como dijo Maya yo me llamo Will, y mi apellido es Powers, trabajo como actor en Global Studios - se presento Will.

\- Muy bien, Sr. Powers comience su testimonio – ordeno el Juez.

\- Como guste Su Señoria – acepto Will sonriendo.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Lo que vi.**

\- Eran las 22:00, acababa de salir de un largo ensayo.

\- En un momento vi a Reggie caminar rápidamente.

\- No le preste demasiada atención, pero lo vi ir a la zona de empleados.

\- Muy bien… ¿Esto que demuestra? – pregunto el Juez.

\- Demuestra que el acusado se fue a la zona de empleados poco antes del crimen – explico Cristian.

\- Muy bien, que la defensa comience su interrogatorio – ordeno el Juez.

 **Interrogatorio.**

 **Lo que vi.**

\- Eran las 22:00, acababa de salir de un largo ensayo.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Estas absolutamente seguro de la hora? – pregunto la abogada.

\- Completamente, en Global Studios son muy estrictos con el tiempo, si se sale a las 22:00, a esa hora se sale ni un minuto más o menos – explico Will.

\- Entiendo – dijo Maya.

\- Sr. Powers, prosiga por favor – pidió el fiscal.

\- En un momento vi a Reggie caminar rápidamente.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- ¿Estás seguro de que se trataba de Reggie? – inquirió Maya.

\- Es difícil no estarlo, Reggie estaba con el uniforme obligatorio de los asistentes, y eso mas su corpulencia lo hacen muy distinguible – sonrió Will.

\- (Hm, es difícil negar eso) – pensó Maya.

\- Que el testigo continúe – ordeno el Juez.

\- No le preste demasiado atención, pero lo vi ir a la zona de empleados.

¡UN MOMENTO!

\- Hay algo que no comprendo ¿Qué tiene de malo el hecho de que Reggie vaya a la zona de empleados? Después de todo, ya era hora de comer e irse a dormir – cuestiono Maya.

¡DETENTE!

\- Recuerde que el acusado es un asistente en el estudio, el debía quedarse en el estudio para ordenar las cosas, no irse directamente a la zona de empleados – recordó King.

\- Ehh… Cierto – recordó Maya.

\- (Cielos, todo esto es bastante contundente, y no tengo tampoco demasiadas pruebas, debo pensar bien) – pensaba la médium.

\- Eran las 22:00, acababa de salir de un largo ensayo.

\- En un momento vi a Reggie caminar rápidamente.

\- No le preste demasiada atención, pero le vi ir a la zona de empleados.

 **Acta de Juicio.**

 **Cuchillo.**

 **Es el arma homicida, pertenece a Reggie Storm.**

 **Presentar.**

¡ACA VOY!

\- Su Señoría, tengo una gran duda – dijo Maya.

\- ¿Qué duda tiene Srta. Fey? – pregunto el Juez.

\- ¿Qué tontería piensa Srta. Fey? – pregunto el fiscal.

\- Will ¿Te fijaste en las manos del acusado? – pregunto la abogada.

\- Bueno… No demasiado, pero si, lo hice – contesto Will.

\- ¿El tenia algo en ellas? – cuestiono Maya.

\- … No, nada – negó el actor.

\- ¡Esto lo prueba todo! – exclamo la médium

\- ¿De qué forma? – preguntaron el Juez y el fiscal.

\- El testigo no vio nada en sus manos, eso significa que el acusado no tenía su cuchillo ¡Ósea que él no asesino a Joe! – explico la abogada médium.

¡PROTESTO!

\- … ¿Esa es tu siguiente gran teoría? Vaya, que decepción, pregunta rápida ¿Usted dejaría a la vista un arma enfrente de montones de testigos? – pregunto King.

\- ¡Claro que no!... ¡Argh! – se dio cuenta Maya.

\- Exacto, no lo haría, Ergo, el acusado simplemente tenía el cuchillo en su bolsillo – contradijo Cristian.

\- ¡Noooo! – grito Maya.

\- Señoría, mientras que la defensa piensa que puede sacar una nueva teoría por testimonio, la acusación piensa que la defensa tiene demasiada imaginación y que ya ha terminado con este testigo – informo King.

El Juez asintió con la cabeza.

\- Muy bien, entonces que venga el siguiente testigo – ordeno el Juez.

\- La fiscalía va a llamar a su siguiente testigo – dijo Cristian.

\- (Apuesto a que será Wendy) – pensó Maya.

Los pensamientos de Maya eran ciertos, cuando Will Powers bajo del estrado, se subió a este Wendy Oldbag.

\- Testigo, nombre y profesión por favor – pidió el fiscal.

\- Uju ¿Qué tal si me dices a mi tu nombre? A si después puedo buscarte hermosura – contesto Wendy cerrando los ojos y moviendo las manos.

El fiscal retrocedió un poco y agarro con fuerza su collar.

\- ¿Qué ha dicho? – pregunto King.

\- Que te ves increíble, tan elegante con esa capa ¡Eres mi numero 2 después de Edgey! – exclamo la guardia.

\- ¡Que Lady Casanova pare con esto y diga su nombre y profesión! – exclamo Cristian.

\- ¡Uhhh! ¡Me llamaste Lady! ¡Ahora eres mi numero 1,5! El apodo que me puso Edgey fue bruja ¡El tuyo me gusta mucho mas!- exclamo Oldbag ruborizándose.

\- ¡Diga su nombre y profesión! – exclamo Cristian King.

\- Esta bien, pero a cambio de que cenemos en una semana – propuso Wendy.

\- Grrrrrr… Está bien – se rindió King.

\- ¡Yuju! Muy bien, me llamo Wendy Oldbag, soy guardia de seguridad en Global Studios ¡Aunque también puedo ser la guardia de tu corazón! – se presento la guardia.

\- … Testimonio por favor – ordeno el fiscal.

\- ¡Claro! – acepto Wendy.

 **Declaración del Testigo.**

 **Lo que vi hacer a ese tonto de Storm.**


End file.
